Klaus's do-over?
by w0nderwa11
Summary: "This was my fault, all of it. If I had just accepted Hayley's pregnancy instead of playing king." A light hits Klaus and he is back where everything started. Seeing everything from a distant. Seeing all of the after math of his words and actions. Why is he seeing this? Who is showing everything to him? Is it a gift or a forfeit? Will he be given another chance to do it all over?
1. Chapter 1

**This was my fault...**

"...All of it." Elijah looks at Klaus with a surprise in his eyes.

"If I had just accepted Hayley's pregnancy instead of..." His voice breaks "playing _king_... I should have listened to you. Instead, my greed and my envy robbed me of my daughter. My actions led to the release of the weapon that can kill not just me, but you_"_

At this moment something happens, a bright light hits Klaus, he is blinded for a few seconds and then he sees... he sees Hayley.

He was standing in the witches cave. Hayley was lying on a small wooden bed, sleeping or being unconscious whilst the witches were doing some kind of spells and testing her.

He tried to move but he couldn't, it was like he was trapped in a small circle. He could take one step back and one step forward but that was all.

_What did just happen? One second ago I was sitting at the compound talking to Elijah and now I'm here... Is this the past? It must be... __I remember Hayley wearing those exact clothes the first time I saw her in New Orleans in this cave. _

"Hayley!" He shouted but no one was hearing him. The only thing he could do was to watch the scene that was in front of him.

Hayley was waking up now, looking confused. She is asking questions and trying to get up from the bed and leave but no one is answering her and she was cuffed to the bed so she couldn't get up. The witches that had been around Hayley's bed doing the spells, were now helping her free from the bed, gathering their stuff and then they all left. One of them he recognized... Agnes, the one that had almost killed his child early in her pregnancy, not only once but twice until Elijah killed her in the church. _So this must be the past..._

Sophie comes in to the candle lit cave and explains everything to Hayley. About the baby, that she is pregnant, that Klaus is the father (which she already new because even though Hayley had slept with a monster like Klaus, she wasn't a girl that couldn't keep count on how many she had been sexual involved with) and their big plan to take back New Orleans from Marcel.

"You are crazy, I'm out of here!" She shouts Sophie in the face after hearing all of that and walks towards the small opening that would lead her out from the cave but she can't get out. It's like there is some kind of transparent wall.

"What the hell? Let me out of here!" She screams and tries to push herself trough until she is starting to wiggle a bit out of exhaustion.

"Come here, sit down before you faint" Sophie says and leads here to the bed. "You have been under a sleeping spell while we have been confirming this pregnancy, you have to take it easy for a few days. We are not letting you out until Klaus has agreed to work with us anyway, so resting is all you can do here and..." Sophie paused while she grabbed a bag and searched trough it until she found a book and handed it to Hayley "read this".

The title was: _**What to expect when you are expecting.**_

Hayley laughs to the book and to what Sophie just said."You are kidding right? You don't actually think this is going to work? Even if you get him to believe that I'm pregnant with his child, which I hardly do, why do you think he will even care? Have you ever met him? Not an agreeable guy"

"Everyone has a weakness, even Klaus." Sophie answered

"You witches are more stupid than I thought. He is a crazy killing vampire hybrid without any feelings towards anyone, not even his siblings! So what do think will stop him from killing all of us? you, me and this baby when he founds out about your plan. The best thing for both you and me is for me to leave far away before he founds out about this." Sophie is just starring at her, not caring about what Hayley just said.

Hayley laughs again. "This is so freaking ironic! I wish to find my family and this is what I get. Karma for all that I am and all that I have done I guess" She says to herself whilst looking at a wrinkled picture that she took out from her pocket with a female that's in her 20's and a man in about the same age holding what it looks like a new born baby and in the right corner in the top of the picture it says -91.

_It must be Hayley right when she was born... 91, she is so young, I never thought about that before. _Klaus thought to himself.

"Well I've got nothing to loose anymore, I'll take my chances." Sophie says and leaves the cave.

Klaus still not able to move and no one can still see or hear him.

Hearing everything Hayley said about him gave Klaus a stabbing feeling all over his body. He new that at the time when all of this was being said, it wasn't far from the truth. All he could think about was how jealous he was of what Marcel had built up for himself, a kingdom that Klaus had lusted for so long. The first seconds of hearing his child's heartbeat for the first time he felt something he had never felt, true happiness and love, but the feeling just lasted for a few seconds before his selfishness and anger took over and his mind was only focused on the threats the witches was making and the jealousy he was feeling towards Marcel.

Right at this moment when Klaus was thinking this another flash of light hit him and another scene was before him. He was still in the cave, but now he saw himself standing there listening to his child's heartbeat for the first time. Elijah was there too.

And then hearing and seeing himself scream "Kill her and the baby...what do I care."

And then the other him walked away. This time he saw the after math of his words. Elijah telling the witches not to hurt Hayley or the child in a desperate voice and Hayley looking sad, afraid and a bit surprise like she had a slight of hope that Klaus maybe would have cared and saved them from the evil witches. Elijah ran out trying to catch up with Klaus and Hayley was left in the cave by herself, holding a hand on her stomach and bending over double weak after being in the cave for many days now and afraid of what will happen to her and the baby she just a few days ago had found out about. Tears were dripping down her face.

Klaus feeling helpless, just feeling the urge to grab her in his arms. Seeing Hayley cry was not something he had seen more than three times before, including the time she was giving birth and giving away their child. _She was always so tough, but maybe she was acting most of the time, maybe she had to do it to be able to survive her __lonely__ teenage life __after her birth parents gave her up, her adoptive parents kicking her out when she first turned in to a wolf__ and now being pregnant with my child. __A man everyone fears. _

He sill couldn't move, he was stuck to the ground he was standing on.

"ENOUGH! Why am I here? Why am I seeing this!?" Klaus shouted but no one answered or heard him. Another light appeared and another scene was taking place in front of him.

**Chapter 2 will come within this week.**


	2. Chapter 2

A bright light was shining right into Klaus's eyes. It blinded him for a few seconds.

Suddenly he heard voices... It was Elijah's and Hayley's, they were talking. Now he could see again as well, he was in the old plantation house.

Klaus remembered when this happen in real life, he was standing in the next door listening to them thinking how annoyed he felt with his big brother, hearing how Elijah spoke to Hayley with a caring voice, promising her that he will always protect her, no matter what.

But this time, standing here in front of them, watching and hearing them talk felt different. Hearing Elijah's voice, seeing how Hayley's smile is glowing with trust for him so easily without any compulsion, made Klaus feel happy now.

Klaus knew what would happen next in this scene, the other Klaus from the past was going to come in any second and say something snarky to his kind brother Elijah who is only trying to help as he always is.

Klaus was feeling frustrated, not being able to do anything but to watch the mistakes he has made in the past, not being able to intervene at all.

"I should just have thanked him for being there for Hayley and my unborn child" Klaus whispered to himself. And almost as clockwork, after he had seen and learned his lesson, the bright light came again and took him to another scene from his past.

Everything became bright again as he was used to by now, but then everything went pitch black.

"Hello! Where am I?!" He paused... "ANSWER MEEE!" But as before, no one answered Klaus.

He saw light coming from two flashlights and then he heard voices, Rebekah and Hayley's, and now there was enough light that he could see where he was.

He was still in the house, but in the cellar. They were talking about the two coffins that was laying there in the middle of the little dark, cold stonewalled room.

Rebekah was telling Hayley how Klaus has been putting daggers in her more times than she could count and how Hayley should find away to break the spell the witches has put on her that is making her stay inside the borders of New Orleans with Klaus.

Klaus sees a little flick in Hayley's eyes the moment Rebekah is saying this, he knows what Hayley is thinking about and what she is going to do.

_The only thing that can break the spell is for the baby to die..._ _This was the moment she decided to buy the poison and abort their baby,_ Klaus thought to himself

Rebekah and Hayley are heading back upstairs, without moving his feet Klaus I right behind them and upstairs with them. Rebekah leaves the house, and Hayley goes upstairs to the second floor where all the bedrooms are.

Klaus follows her. They end up in Elijah's room where the walls are in a dark green color, all of his furniture were in a cherry colored wood. Hayley went to his neatly organized desk and sat down on the chair that was next to it. She started to pull out drawers from the desk, some of them were locked, but not all of them.

"What are you searching after love" Klaus says to her, knowing that she can't hear him.

Finally she finds what she is looking after, a piece of paper and a pen. She starts writing:

_**Elijah, I'm sorry it had to come to this, I know you had big hopes for this baby and what it could mean for your family. With you gone, Rebekah leaving, and me alone here with Klaus... I just couldn't do it. Don't blame yourself or anyone else, it was my choice. I'm sorry.**_

_**-Hayley**_

At this point Klaus thought he would feel anger against Rebekah for being the one giving Hayley the idea to kill the baby without knowing it herself, but surprisingly he feels no rage against her, just against himself for making Rebekah feel the way she feels about him. The only things she said was the truth... He has been daggering her all her vampire life. Deciding when she should be sleeping in her coffin and for how long, he has taken away hundreds of years from her. So who could blame her for saying what she said.

Once again, just as clock work, now that he had learned his lesson in this scene he just had seen, the bright light came for him and he was moved somewhere else.

It was dark, he couldn't see where he was.

_Am I in the cellar again?_

Something appeared in front of him now; a screen, like a TV-screen that was divided in two. One of them showed himself sitting in a bar, drinking, trying to get information from Marcel by getting him drunk and in the other screen it showed Hayley sitting in the middle of the French quarter holding a paper cup and dripping poison in it.

She was almost taking a sip from it... Klaus held his breath and got all stiffed when he saw this, even though he knows that Hayley didn't actually kill their child that night... then he sees her stop and he lets the air out again with a big relief.

_I thought she didn't have the chance to take the poison because of the attackers... but she she stopped all by herself, because she wanted to keep the baby and stay with me even though she was afraid of me, afraid that I would kill her as soon as at he baby was born._

The attackers appeared on the screen now, the ones Marcel had sent out when he had been informed that there was a werewolf in the middle of his city.

Hayley was trying to fight them off, and then Rebekah came in to the picture and helped her. She killed them quickly by pulling their hearts out.

Once again, one of Klaus's siblings where there for Hayley and his unborn child and he wasn't. He looked down, feeling ashamed for the first time in his life.

The picture on the screen went black, but quickly it went on again, once again it was split in two. The first one showing Klaus in the french quarter playing his game with Davina and the other one showed Hayley being attacked in the bayou after her fake doctors visit the evil witch Agnes had tricked her into. Hayley and Rebekah was fighting witch/warlock attackers, but it ended with Hayley and Rebekah being shot with arrows in their chests.

Klaus once again not being there for Hayley and their unborn child, instead letting her being attacked in the woods by witches nearly being killed as did there child, while he was playing games with Davina just to gain power. He looked down once again with shame... he thought that the picture would become black but it didn't. Instead he sees something that had been a big mystery for everyone.

Everyone had wondered what had happen to Hayley and her attackers after she and Rebekah was shot with the arrows...

_I think we'll get our answers now... _Klaus thought to himself.

He saw wolfs coming in closer, they were hiding in the bushes and behind trees until the attackers were close enough for them to make a surprise attack on them. The wolfs bit everyone of the witches to shreds. This made Klaus smile, giving him a satisfying feeling, seeing those who hurt his child being killed in a merciless way by bloodthirsty wolfs.

_It couldn't have happen in a better way even if I was there to do the job myself... _Klaus thought to himself, looking impressed while watching the wolfs on the screen.

When all of the attackers were dead, all of the wolfs helped to drag Hayley gently, almost lifting her to a hiding place. They all laid against her cold wounded body to keep her warm until she had healed up.

The volume on the screen was increasing, Klaus could hear how weak both Hayley's and their baby's heartbeat was. Hayley looked pale and almost lifeless; dead.

He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was standing there in the woods with her and the wolfs. He tried to get to her, it was almost impossible even with his vampire hybrid strength, it was like someone even stronger was holding him back, but after giving all that he had he could reach her. Klaus was standing right next to one of the wolfs that was laying by Hayley's upper body, but still no one seemed to see or notice him. Klaus tried to touch her but he couldn't, his hands went right trough her like if he was a ghost. He tried again, again and again, but he couldn't grab her.

"I CAN SEE THE IRONI, I WASN'T THERE FOR HER WHEN THIS ACTUALLY HAPPEN AND NOW WHEN I AM HERE, I CAN'T HELP. I UNDERSTAND... I UNDERSTAND THE POINT WITH THIS! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS ANYMORE, TAKE ME OUT OF HERRrllll!" When he said his last word he felt like he was drowning, he closed his eyes and when he opened them everything was blurry, he was under water.

**Next chapter will be out before this week is over.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I would just like to say a few words about this story that I am writing.**

**To be able to understand this story, you have to have seen the whole season 1 and the first episode of season 2 of the TV-show The originals. It can be very confusing reading it and understanding it enough at it is at this point in the story. Right now I am focusing on Klaus's emotions and thoughts, and he is feeling very confused at the moment, and that is why when you read it you might feel confused as well. As a reader of this story, you are not suppose to know more than Klaus knows, the more he founds out about what is happening and where he is, the more you will know. I'm writing this story because I was missing a lot of the emotions when watching it on TV, so I felt like I wanted to bring the emotions forward and especially in Klaus. I hope you bare with the story through the confusion and just keep on reading it and review it. Just send me a PM if you have any questions, or if you were as me, missing emotions in the characters when watching it on TV, write them to me and if I can relate to it I can try to squeeze them into the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next one will be out on Wednesday/Thursday the latest (I live in Sweden, so it's my timezone I'm talking about). -TJ**

Klaus opened his eyes, he was laying under water, the only thing he saw was two legs and dark brown hair in the water with him. Now he realizes he is in a pool, not a very deep one. Everything is blurry, he hears screams, in a few seconds he is up on the surface.

Elijah was the one standing in the pool, and the dark brown hair belonged to Hayley that's laying in Elijah's arms half on the surface and half in the pool.

She is screaming in pain and holding one hand on her stomach. _The baby? Is something wrong with the baby?_

Elijah is trying to keep her calm by hushing, and talking to her with a calm voice.

"I can't breathe" Hayley was saying in panic.

Klaus was beyond shocked about this scene he was thrown into, _this can't be the past? What is this? __I haven't seen or heard about this._

"You will be okay, Hayley" Elijah kept saying over and over again and telling her to focus on the sound of his voice.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Klaus shouts, but no one is hearing him. He is trying to intervene, but he cant move from the spot he is standing on in the pool.

Hayley keeps on panicking and Elijah just trying to keep her calm, but Klaus, who knows his brother the best, could see that he was afraid, which has only happen very few times in his long life.

Klaus kept on shouting, not knowing what else to do, but still no one was hearing him.

It was unexplainable, the agony he was feeling now when all he could do was to watch something he didn't understand why it was happening or what was happening... she was in so much pain.

_What am I seeing?_

"I felt it lift" A woman's voice said

Before Klaus heard that voice he hadn't even seen anyone but Hayley and Elijah there.

Klaus turned around to the voice, it was Sophie, the witch Hayley was linked to... He saw Rebekah there as well.

Now Klaus understood what this was, it was the day the evil witch Agnes had stung Sophie with a _dark object needle,_ that would cause Hayley to miscarriage.

No one had told him about all of this... that this had happen that night. And he hadn't asked either. He understands why they didn't tell him, but Klaus started to wonder why he hadn't asked them.

The only things he remembered so proudly from that night was that he kept his promise to Elijah, he didn't kill Agnes himself, he let her go... and to his surprise, the noble Elijah killed her instead. Later that night, instead of running home to Hayley, he went to Camille, letting her know that the witch who had put that horrible spell on her late twin brother; who had killed all of his friends and himself, was now dead.

Seeing this, hearing Hayley scream in so much pain, almost losing their child in this horrible and almost unstoppable way made Klaus feel more pain in his heart than he had ever felt before.

After Hayley and Elijah had gone out from the pool and everything had become still, Klaus noticed that his eyes was stinging, he had salty taste on his lips, and his face was wet... _Is this my tears? Am I crying? Or is it just water from the pool? _

"Please let me be there for her!" He said to the emptiness... he felt so weak and tired. In the next second he thought about what he had just said... _Let me be there for her?... but this has already happen, it was in the past... _

But thinking more and more about what he had just seen, he wanted to unwind the time and be there for her from the start, be there for the person that is giving him the greatest gift he could ever get, something that he thought was impossible and most of all, be there for his unborn child.

Everything that was happening to Hayley was happening to that gift, to his child as well.

"I wish I was there for them when this happen, letting Elijah be the one hunting Agnes."

What was making him more frustrated was that Agnes wasn't the key to saving them, it was breaking the linking spell between Sophie and Hayley. He wasn't doing any good at all, hunting Agnes all day was just for vain. Elijah and Rebekah had been the heroes.

_How was I able to stay away from them when this actually happen in real life. If this was happening now, I would h__ave__ run to them the fastest that I__'d__ ever ran before... How and why didn't I see and feel this then? __Had I gone__ completely mad... only thinking about my plan on gaining power over New Orleans? _

Now with irony in his voice Klaus said "I see your point, I see what you wanted to show me... I'm ready to be taken to my next mistake. Please can you skip the damn bright light this time and no pools please, I'm not that found of being in the water".

The thing or person who was doing this to Klaus was not taking his requests.

The bright light was blinding him once again. For every second that light became less and less intensive and now he could see that the light was coming from a car that was driving right towards him.

It stopped in front of him with just a millimeter to spare between them. He recognized the car, and soon he realized what day it was and who was driving the car; Tyler Lockwood.

It was the day after the other scene he had been seeing.

The day after they almost lost their child, and already Hayley and their child is in danger again.

After the car had stopped completely, Klaus heard Hayley and Tyler argue... she was being tough like she always is... but that didn't help.

Tyler is a vampire hybrid and much stronger than she is. He lifted Hayley over his shoulder and carried her to a cabin deep in the bayou and Klaus followed them but he could come as close as he wanted too, it was like something was making him keep a distant from them.

_I want to know who is doing this to me... _He thought to himself with frustration.

Whilst in the cabin, Tyler didn't wait to long until he started to tell Hayley about "Klaus's plan" to make more hybrids with their child when it's born.

She seemed skeptical until he proved her that it was possible.

Klaus always disliked Tyler, he never understood what an intelligent, beautiful girl like Caroline Forbes was doing with him.

Seeing him now, giving Hayley filthy lies about him wanting to use his own child to make hybrids, made Klaus wanting to torture him forever.

Klaus eyes got hard and wide when he saw Tyler taking out a syringe with a long needle, he knew what he was going to do with it.

Tyler walked slowly to Hayley and then stabbed her violently in the stomach with the syringe and pulled out the baby's blood.

Hayley screamed, and so did Klaus while trying to grab Tyler, but like before, his hands just went right through him like if he was a ghost.

It was killing Klaus not to be able to do something, just watching Hayley sitting on the cold wooden floor in the little cabin, chained on to a furniture, being stabbed and helpless like an animal.

_How much could a person take?_ Klaus thought to himself, _she has been through so much, how couldn't he have seen that before?_

All of the sudden everything was fast playing in front of Klaus, he could only see small bits of everything that was happening... but it was pretty clear what Tyler was doing; creating a hybrid.

Everything slowed down around the time the hybrid was waking up... but he wasn't a hybrid yet, he needed to drink blood from Hayley to complete the transition... and so he did.

He bit Hayley in the neck, she screamed, but it was quickly over.

_It worked..._

Klaus could see now in Hayley's eyes that she now believed Tyler, she believed that Klaus would use the baby's blood to make more hybrids.

Klaus remembered being so angry when he heard Hayley and Elijah being convinced that he would use his own child for something like that the first time... but now he saw it with different eyes.

_Who could blame here?_ Klaus thought to himself. _How could I have blamed her or Elijah for believing that? _

Suddenly Klaus felt dizzy, almost feverish.

He he saw lights, and bits and pieces... like a fever dream.

He saw himself biting Elijah, he saw Hayley sitting in a bed with a wet cloth in her hand trying to cool down Elijah's forehead.

He saw Elijah getting worse and worse by the hour, seeing him hallucinate about his old late love Celeste; her death was on Klaus's hands, as many others that Elijah has gotten close to over the hundreds of years of his life.

Elijah was hallucinating, thinking Hayley was being someone else, he tried to strangle her before a woman knocked him out.

_Even a stranger has been more of a hero to Hayley and my child than I have been..._

He saw Hayley sitting outside of the cabin reading in an old book that almost looked like a bible, hearing her stomach growl of hunger.

_I bit Elijah, and left them stranded in the bayou without any water, food and knowing Elijah would get sicker and sicker from the bite and maybe become dangerous... and for what? Because they believed in something that might as well be true, after everything I have done in my past, why wouldn't it be true? And why wouldn't they believe in it?_

He saw how caring Hayley was towards Elijah and he had seen how caring Elijah had been towards Hayley many times before.

Now he saw a scene when Elijah and Hayley were sitting in a car in front of the plantation after Elijah's fever had past and his bite wound was healed, they were sitting in it and talking to each other with soft voices, wanting to hold each others hand but wouldn't dare because of him.

Klaus remembered asking Hayley once why she cared about Elijah so much when she didn't even know him that well... She had answered "because he was nice to me".

_What would have happen if I was nice to her? If I just would have accepted her for who she is and for being pregnant with my child right from the start. We do have a lot in common and we slept together once, we both were attracted to each other that time... could we have been close like she and Elijah? Or even closer? Could we have been a happy family and having romantic feelings towards each other if I just had accepted her and just been nice?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey! I hope you liked the previous chapter. This chapter is a bit "messy" it has a lot of small bits and pieces, and it's is also a bit shorter than the other chapters. When I write shorter chapters I usually try to compensate it with writing more often instead and releasing more chapters per week. But this time it might not be like that because next chapter won't come out until next week Wednesday/Thursday, because I have exams in school. If I have time over, I will write the next chapter this weekend already, but I rather not promise that. **_

_**Follow and you'll get a notification when new chapters are out. **_

_**As many of you may have noticed, I have been covering episodes by rotation, starting with episode 1 and up. In this chapter I have been covering up to episode 13... So not that much to go before this story is taking a new turn. I'm actually looking forward to writing about that. I am not that happy with my writing in this chapter, and with my exams I don't have more time to put on it, so sorry. That is why I rather not promise to a chapter this weekend, because I want to do the next chapter real good to compensate this one.**_

_**Thanks! -TJ**_

_Being nice? Could I just be nice? _As Klaus was thinking about his words, something pushed him backwards, making him end up sitting in a chair, and the lights went out. It was pitch black.

He closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw himself (the other him from the past) standing up, holding up a glass with blood in it, making a toast.

"_Ah... my big toast at the dinner-party after my victory of taking over New Orleans from Marcel."_

Klaus kept on watching, looking proud over himself, seeing how he caressed Hayley's shoulder with his hand, actually being _nice_ and letting everyone know that they don't have to fear that he will use their unborn child to make hybrids. He could never do that.

Klaus smiled when he heard and saw his other self making these gestures... but then his smile disappear a bit.

His other self was saying how they should have a wolf-hunt. He saw how Hayley got all stiffed and her eyes went quickly from being somewhat relaxed in all the vampires present, to worried.

Hayley tried to say no, and trying to make Klaus hear her, but he didn't.

He was to busy trying to prove something to the vampires, he wanted them to gain trust for him, for them to actually wanting him for a leader and not just because he won over Marcel.

Hayley stood up from the table and walked away, he followed her, and wondered how the other him from the past hadn't hardly even noticed her leave.

Klaus felt relived that he could follow her this time, some of the times he has been stuck to the ground he is standing on, it made Klaus frustrate not being the one in charge and in control as he always is...

_Maybe that is a lesson I should learn from this as well..._

Hayley walked up to her room and Klaus right after her. She walked back and forth from one side of her room to the other. Biting on her nails, and just thinking. "What am I going to do? I can't let him kill my family now that I've finally found them".

With Klaus's vampire hearing and sight, he could hear hers and the baby's heartbeat increased rapidly and he could see how sweat started to formed on her forehead right where her hair line started.

He saw that Hayley started to wiggle a bit, getting dizzy from all the stress.

She leaned backwards so that she ended up sitting on her bed.

She looked down on the floor for a minute, and when she looked up Klaus could see tears streaming down hear face, which gave him a struck of pain right in his chest.

He didn't understand how he hadn't seen or known that it would affect her and the baby so hard.

Him hunting Hayley's biological family, and their child's biological family.

_How could I have been so blinded with my own ego of getting what I wanted, and not see what it did to them... _

Klaus was too ashamed to watch Hayley cry, when_ he_ was the one that had caused her this pain. He looked down on his shoes... _what the bloody __hell__... _He was standing on grass.

He looked up, Hayley was gone.

He looked around him, he was in the bayou, seeing how Rebekah and Elijah were helping the wolfs. _They look like superheroes.. running in super-speed, protecting the wolfs form the bad vampires that their evil bastard brother had sent out __to hunt them__, _Klaus thought to himself.

He knew that Rebekah always hated werwolf somehow, but she was here now, helping them all because of niceness towards Hayley.

"Why couldn't he just been happy now? He has the thing he said he was doing all the bad stuff for; Taking back New Orleans, but still of course typical Klaus he couldn't just be happy. Always wanting more..." Klaus heard Rebekah say to Elijah when they had finished their tasks in the bayou and where heading back to the city.

Klaus closed his eyes, taking in the words Rebekah had just said, _She was right._

Klaus opened his eyes, it was dark around him until moving pictures started to appear in front of him. All the pictures showed different things.

The first one he saw was himself saying "This town was my home once and in my absence Marcel has gotten everything I ever wanted. Power.Loyalty. Family. I made him in my image and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want it back. Iwanna be king"

Another one showed Camille screaming in agony when Davina was trying to get his compulsion our of her.

Another one showed Davina being heartbroken when Tim died. Rebekah shaking her head with a disappointment in her eyes, Elijah did the same thing.

Marcel locking up his true friend Thierry after he thinks that he had betrayed him, but actually it was Klaus who had planted false evidences that nailed Thierry.

Elijah and Rebekah being stabbed in their hearts by him over and over again through all their vampire years.

Pictures kept on coming, hundreds of them, showing different people Klaus has hurt over the years.

"_STOOOOP!" _Klaus shouted _"I don't want to see more pictures, I don't want to play this game anymore... just take me out of here now!"_

As Klaus shouted, once again he was pushed backwards to a chair.

The pictures in front of him disappeared, instead a large screen was in front of him, he thought it would be divided in two pictures like it has done before, but this time it was divided in three pictures.

One of them showed Rebekah, the second one showed Elijah and the third one showed Hayley.

The one Elijah was in, showed him being poisoned by the witch Sabin/Celeste, making Elijah feel terror of knowing that his entire family will be haunted and get hurt and that he could only save one of them.

Family is everything to Elijah, so this is his worst nightmare.

The one with Rebekah in it, showed how she was surrounded by werewolves. Standing in the middle of 10 wolfs for a few seconds and then they jumped on her. Biting and clawing her.

The third one, the one with Hayley was showing fire, just fire everywhere.

She was in the old plantation house with Jackson when the house was suddenly locked, every window and every door.

Fire started to come from every corner. They ran all over the house trying to find a way out, but they couldn't find one and instead getting trapped in smaller room on the ground floor.

Hayley where coughing and could hardly breathe. Klaus watched this with terror in his eyes.

The screen went black just for a few seconds then it went on again, but now it was just one large picture showing Elijah jumping in through the glass window saving Hayley and her friend Jackson.

"_My brother saves my child once again from a danger __that__ I have caused." _


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks for waiting for this new chapter. As promised it would be up today the latest! Sorry for the previous chapter, not my finest work, but I hope you still enjoyed it!**

**I have some new followers and want to thank you guys for following this story and I hope you like this new chapter! The next one will come sometime after this weekend. Please review and most of all follow. I love knowing how many people are reading and following this story, it gives me more creativity and inspirations to write more and new chapters.**

**Thanks!**

**-TJ**

After Klaus had seen Elijah jumping through the window saving both Hayley and her wolf friend Jackson, everything had gone dark. He had waken up in the bayou and been there for days, no one had seen or heard him, to him it felt like he had been there as a ghost or a spirit of some kind.

Klaus had been seeing and hearing, but not felt any hunger or need to eat to survive since this whole thing happened.

_Am I a ghost? _Klaus had been wondered since this whole thing started, but especially these past few days, since he woke up in the bayou.

Klaus had been following Hayley, been with her more than he had been with her in real life, noticed and learned things about her he didn't know anything about... Like when she smiles, she smiles so wide all her teeth is showing.

Learning things about Hayley wasn't the only thing Klaus had done these couple of days in the bayou, he had seen how awful it must have been for her and all the other wolfs to live in the bayou. Especially for Hayley; a pregnant woman.

It's cold, especially at night. Klaus had seen Hayley's lips turn blue.

It was wet, the rain had been poring for days now.

Their beds were small and hard.

Everything was filthy because of all the mud, dried leaves that had fallen from the trees weeks ago when the fall had started and the rain.

They had no bathrooms, nature were there bathroom and the cold lake was their showers.

_How could I have been so busy chasing Rebekah, playing games and drinking. _

_My plan was always to bring back Hayley right before the birth, but I never thought about how she is doing and how her well being is affecting the child. _

_Not just that, I don't just care about the child, I actually care about Hayley and her well being too._

_I want my child to have her mother, I want my child to grow up in a happy home with both her parents present. I don't know why I didn't feel this way before, and I don't know why I feel this now... but what I do know is that because of Hayley, I won't ever be alone. She is giving me the most cheriched gift. _

The sun had gone down for the day and the darkness started to settle in, and with the darkness the cold came.

Klaus watched Hayley crawl in to her cold little bed, trying to keep warm with her small blanket. Every night he had been in the bayou, he had been sitting on a chair listening to his baby's heartbeat, even though he had no particular reason to, Klaus was afraid the heartbeat would stop.

_I wish I could snap my fingers and Hayley would be in a warm, clean, safe bed at the compound. _

Klaus leaned back on the wooden chair he was sitting on next to Hayley's bed and closed his eyes.

Drums, Klaus heard the sound of drums.

_It must be some of the wolf children playing outside._

The drums became louder. He opened his eyes. He was standing in the warm, clean and nice compound, and so was Hayley.

Now Klaus could see what set was in front of him. It was the day of the witches party "the Fete de _Benedictions_ ", where the Harvest witches receives gifts from people in the city.

The drums comes from the men dressed in white that Marcel has sent to the party to get revenge.

Hayley, Elijah and a few other people stands around the drummer men who cuts their wrists, hoping to get the vampires attention, hoping they'll attack (or their compelled minds are hoping for that).

Klaus sees himself (the one from the past), just standing there, watching and knowing what will happen next, he knows Marcel to well.

(The past Klaus)-He knows that Hayley is standing on the most dangerous point in the room, but still, he just waits for the attack to happen.

_Why didn't I get her out of there? Out of the danger? What was I thinking about when I was standing there?_

_Yes, now I remember... I was to stubborn to do anything about it. From day one Elijah has been there for Hayley and she has grown to only relay on him and not me, so I let her do that this time as well, even though there was a chance Elijah wouldn't have been able to keep her safe, which he couldn't._

_Thank good nothing happen to her because of my stubbornness. _

The lights went off, and even though Klaus knew the outcome off this he was afraid. He knew that Hayley would be okay, she would be knocked down on the floor, and then she would call out Elijah's name and he would pick her up.

Klaus ran to Hayley who was laying on the floor, he tried to protect her with his own body, but just as before, he couldn't touch her, his hands just went right through her.

All he could do was to lay next to her.

He heard her heartbeat raising, so did their child's.

He was waiting for the lights to come back..._ They should be back on by now..._

The noise went quite, the only thing he could hear was their heartbeats.

The light came on again, but not in the compound. He was somewhere else now.

It was a bright long corridor. Klaus was confused, but after looking around for a few seconds he realized that he was at the hospital.

_What am I doing here?_

He still heard their heartbeats and he heard a familiar voice coming from a room close by, it was Hayley's.

He walked towards it. He tried to open the door, but he couldn't grasp the handle... "Bloody hell!"

_Maybe I can just walk through this door like in all the ghost movies then..._

Klaus stepped away from the door and then took a deep breath and walk towards the door.

Nothing happened.

He didn't crash into it and he didn't walk through it either, he just couldn't touch the door, something stopped him just a centimeter from it.

He tried a few times more and then stopped trying and sat down on a chair that was next to the door.

Klaus was listening with his vampire hearing.

_What is she doing here? What day is it? _

"Well your blood pressure is high, but I can see in your medical records that it has been high through the whole pregnancy. The baby is fine, just some rest will do it. The nurse will come in and patch your forehead up and then you can go. You did the right thing by coming here.

Every weird or bad feeling is worth checking up." Klaus heard a female stranger say, and then he heard Hayley thank her.

The door opened and the doctor went out. This was Klaus chance to walk in.

He saw Hayley sitting on the patients bed. She was wearing the black dress she was wearing at the party.

_I had no idea she was feeling bad after the attack from Marcel. She seemed some what fine. _

_Hm... yeah maybe that's it "Some what fine". I remembering seeing her bleed from her forehead and she looked a bit distressed, but I thought she might just have been in chocked like the rest of the people. How could I've just dismissed her and the thought of her being some what fine, so fast and then go on playing my games with Genevieve. _

Klaus heard Jackson's voice, he turned around and saw him coming into the room.

_Great, another person being her for Hayley and my child, that isn't me. _

Klaus looked down for just a second and when he looked up he saw Jackson, but when he looked what was behind and around him and Jackson he saw trees and lake.

They were in the bayou again.

Klaus looked around him, he saw Hayley and Elijah as well.

They all heard a noise, it sounded like a motorcycle.

"_Who the bloody hell is that" _Klaus said but nobody heard him, but everyone looked like they had because everyone one was thinking the same thing.

Who was the stranger on the motorcycle and what was he doing there in the bayou.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I hope you guys are doing great, this is chapter 6, it's not my favorite I hope you like it!**

**Like always, review and follow!**

**Chapter 7 is coming out tomorrow already, I'm pretty happy about the turn the story takes in that chapter. So follow and you will get a notification when the chapter is out. Thanks -TJ**

_Who is that man on the motorcycle? Something is off about him._

Klaus looks at Elijah, he sees something in his eyes, he thinks that's something is off as well. Everything happens so fast, Elijah jumps on the guy one split second before a bomb goes off.

Nothing happens to Klaus, the whole blast from the bomb goes just right through him, but everyone else there, including Hayley was affected by it.

Everyone was laying on the ground all over the bayou. Some were dead, some were badly hurt and some just had a few scratches.

Klaus walks fast and heavy towards Hayley who was laying next to Oliver.

Both of them were fine, just a few scratches.

"Thank God for my smart, observing brother"Klaus said to himself while searching for him with his eyes, still standing next Hayley. He remembered her calling and saying she and the baby was fine, so he knew everything was fine with them. Maybe not everything, a lot of her friends and family were hurt, but her closest friends seemed to be fine. Most important to Klaus was that Hayley, their child and Elijah was okay.

_Elijah saving the day as usual..._Klaus thinking to himself, when seeing him coming towards them.

"Oh no brother, your fancy shirt and shoes are all dirty and ruined" Klaus said, but no one heard him, which he new.

After taking care of a child Hayley sneaked off to a car, Klaus followed her and sat in it with her.

After driving a while they ended up by the docs... _We are at Marcel's place._

Hayley took out her phone and called him (him-Klaus from the past who was with Camille, helping her with her Uncle).

"Don't worry, I'm with Elijah" Hayley said after asking Klaus for help.

_She finally called me, asking me for help instead of Elijah or someone else... She called me and I didn't come. _

_Then she lied and went on this "mission" that could have been dangerous, by herself. _

_What is wrong with me, why haven't I given her any attention? Mother of my (then) unborn child..._

He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was standing in Hayley's and their baby's room at the compound.

He saw himself from the past kneeling in front of Hayley, having on of his hands on her stomach. He looked at himself, he looked happy and nervous at the same time. It was the only time he had been close with Hayley and their child during the whole pregnancy.

Klaus kept on looking at himself, remembering how it felt when feeling their child move for the first time.

The moment didn't last for long he got up and then turned his back and walked away.

Now Klaus got to see what Hayley was doing when he left... she kept on writing her letter.

He walked closer to her and now he was standing behind the chair she was sitting on.

It felt wrong for Klaus to read the letter she was writing, but he was sent to this moment in the past for a reason and maybe it was to read that letter.

_The letter is to the baby... she is telling her that she will always love her. _

_Telling the baby that having someone always being there for you and having someone who always loves you no matter what is the best thing you can every wish for, which she and I will always do._

_She wrote that I would give everything to our child, she believed in me, even after everything bad and nothing good I have done..._

Klaus took a few minutes just to stand there and watch Hayley and their unborn child, they were glowing. The sun was shining through the curtains right on them, it was beautiful.

Hayley took another piece of paper and started to write again.

It was a letter to the hospital, it was saying how she wanted the birth to be.

If she wanted epidural, which she didn't want, other drugs? No she didn't want that either.

Klaus looked impressed knowing that childbirth can be very painful to say the least.

Now she wrote something that surprised Klaus, she wrote that she wanted to have the father present at the birth of their child.

_She wants me to be there with her, at the biggest and most personal moment in her life._

_After everything I have done, after not being there for them at all, after her only depending on Elijah through this whole thing, she wants me there and not him to be there for the last moment of this journey._

Klaus smiled. He felt to warm and happy to just stand still, he started to walk... after a few steps everything started spinning, everything changed.

The walls, the floor, the furniture... 

The silent and the small sound of Hayley's pen against the paper disappeared and instead sound of scream filled the room, the room which had turned into the church.

Klaus saw himself from the past being stuck against a wall, Hayley giving birth while the witches standing around her, ready to take their child and sacrifices her as soon she was born.

He looked up to himself from the past...

_I look so weak..._

Klaus tried to walk closer to Hayley, but he couldn't, he was stuck in the aisle, he was closer to the exit then he was to her.

Everything happened so fast like it did the first time this happen.

He heard his child's first cry for the second time, he remembered that he felt both the biggest joy in his life and biggest heartbreak that he had ever felt when this happen the first time, and now he felt the same way.

"Nooooo!" Klaus screamed together with himself from the past when the witch Monique cut Hayley's throat.

Everything went black and cold. After a few minutes that felt like hours for Klaus, he heard a voice.

"Hello Klaus"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I hope you liked the previous chapter that I posted last night. Not my favorite, but I hope it was readable. **

**This chapter, chapter 7 is the longest chapter yet, I'm pretty happy with it and I hope you like it too. **

**The next chapter will come out sometime this week. Follow and review as always. **

**Thanks! - TJ**

Klaus looked around him, he didn't see anything, it was still dark. He felt a present.

By the second he started to see his surroundings more and more and a shape of a person, a man in front of him.

Klaus could now see where he was, he was standing in the woods by his old family home where he grew up.

_Is that Michael? _Klaus thought to himself while getting a heavy feeling inside,_ was this all Micheal's do? _

The man was walking towards him, getting closer and closer.

Now he could see the man's face, it was not Michael.

"Klaus, don't be afraid" The man said

"I'm not afraid of no one. Who are you? Is all of this your work?"

"Yes... or with help from old acquaintance. Klaus, we don't have much time, I know you have a lot of questions and I know you are not a man that just sits quite when you have all of those questions boiling inside of you, but I just have time to answer the most important ones. Who am I? why are you here? And what will happen now?"

Klaus just nodded, not saying anything, just listening for once.

"I am your father, your real father. I have been watching you from the other side your whole life. I got a gift that I could use any way I wanted, and believe me my son, I wanted to use it many times when I saw you _struggle _with many different things.

Still it did not feel like the right time to use it so I waited longer, and longer and longer.

When Hayley got pregnant and you were going to have your own child I knew the time was near. When I heard you say the words you said to Elijah, about you regret your big mess that you have caused for your child and should have just accepted Hayley pregnancy and not gone after the thrown of becoming a king of New Orleans in that reckless way... I knew this was the time to use this gift that I had.

I sent you back, only to observe and not interact.

The last piece of this gift is me offering you a chance to go back to the point where everything started, to do everything over again... or you can go back to your old life in that exact moment where you came from. The choice is completely yours"

Instead of thinking about hearing the man say he was his real father, Klaus was only thinking about his offer.

This wasn't like Klaus, just to believe someone that said something like that, but a feeling of trust of his words had embraced Klaus.

"Where exactly would I be sent back to? Will I remember this...everything?" Klaus asked.

"The moment Elijah takes you to see Hayley for the first time in New Orleans is where you will be sent back to.

And the answer is yes, you will remember everything, but _don't _think you have any upper hand with anything or anyone just because of that.

Everything you did and said, shaped everything and everyone's plans and thoughts.

Witches only wanted to use you to get back Davina, they had no plans to hurt you, Hayley or your child before you started messing around.

Hayley never had any thought of abort your child before you sent Elijah away in a coffin to Marcel and Genevieve had no plans of playing games with you and Rebekah until you started to mess around with the witches... You following son?"

"Yes..."

"The only thing you will have an upper hand with in with all of this, is that you know that the witches is going to give you false information and motive about the plan involving, them, Hayley and Marcel. You already know that they want Davina. Use that information wisely."

Klaus didn't say anything, just locked his hands in each other and put them by his mouth, walking around in small circles.

The man who had claimed to be Klaus's father, looked up strangely, making Klaus wonder what he was doing.

"What's wrong?"Klaus asked

"We are soon out of time" He answered "Don't be afraid to choose, I know it's a big decision, but don't see it as a bad thing because it's not, it's a long, _long_ over due gift."

Klaus was quite for a few minutes and then answered. "Send me back... back to my first night in New Orleans"

The man gave Klaus a smile and walked closer to him, all the way so that he could reach Klaus's shoulder with his hand. He grabbed it and kept on smiling.

Everything became bright.

Klaus was suddenly standing in front of Elijah... his brother was talking but he could hardly hear him, he was thinking about how he was feeling instead of listening to his words.

Klaus was feeling alive again (even though being a vampire technically meant that you were dead), he could feel his body in a different way, the air, the ground he was standing on, just everything.

"Klaus did you hear what I just said? I know who are conspiring against you. There is something you need to know and someone you need to see"

Klaus looked at Elijah with a look you almost never see in him... He was afraid.

He was afraid to be in _this _world he was in now... it was the same _normal _world he has lived in his whole life, but it felt very new to him.

He saw his world with new eyes.

They stood up and started walking towards where the witches was holding Hayley, but just walking normally wouldn't do to Klaus, he wanted to bring home Hayley and his child to safety as fast as possible, make new plans for them, for himself and his siblings, so they used their _vampire run_ this to get there faster. 

Hayley was laying on her small wooden bed in the witches stone cave, she had been there for many days now while the witches has been trying to figure the whole thing out.

Plan their ways to defeat Marcel and take back Davina. They didn't care about Hayley, they don't see her more than a leverage.

Sure they have given her food and kept her alive but she has been alone in the cold every night.

Hayley felt confused, at first she hardly knew if she believed the witches about her being pregnant, but when she noticed that she was about three weeks late and her food habits had changed a lot.

She knew that vampire couldn't procreate, but she hadn't been with anyone else. The witches hadn't done a normal pregnancy test (peeing on a stick), they had used "witchy stuff" as Hayley use to say.

Still something made her believe what they had told her, she believed that she wasn't alone anymore, she could almost feel it.

Hayley knew the plans the withes had for her... _Klaus... becoming a daddy. _Hayley thought to herself. She laughs to herself.

She was thinking about how the hell he would react to something like that.

What would happen? Would she become a member of the originals family?

She hadn't met any of them except for Klaus and a few hours ago she met Elijah for the first time... She didn't know why, but she got an instant good feeling about him. For her a feeling like that didn't come often.

Klaus and Elijah finally arrived there now, it had felt like hours for Klaus but it had just taken a few minutes.

Klaus's hands were shaking, he was feeling afraid, nervous and excited to get this second chance, to make things better, to give his unborn child a real chance of life to grow up with both her parents, aunt and uncle, instead of living in fear and away from her family.

"Brother... is something wrong?" Elijah asked Klaus and pointing with his head towards his shaking hands.

"Why would anything be wrong?"

"Well over the hundreds of years I've known you, I haven't seen your hands shaking like that"

"Bugger off, I just want to know what's going on" Klaus said, even though he knew what was hiding behind the gate to the withes sanctuary.

Sophie met them by the gate and invited Klaus in. He knew that they were gonna take him to Hayley and tell him that she was pregnant and he didn't want things to go the way it went the last time, so he said "Just tell me now before we go any further, I don't want to be scammed, going in to a cave full of witches"

"Excuse my brother, Sophie. As you may see, my brother doesn't trust people easily, and does not like to be misled in any way."

"As you wish" Sophie said and told Klaus about Hayley, Marcel and the witches _fake_ plan.

Klaus knew that they were lying about there motives regarding Marcel, but he didn't want to make the wrong move no that he has a second chance, so the best thing for him was to get Hayley and his child home and then discuss a plan with Elijah.

After hearing the "plan" and "agreeing" to help the witches, they discussed what they should do with Hayley in the mean time.

"She should come with us, to our old home that we have her in New Orleans." Elijah yelled

"No, she is staying with us, she is the only thing we have on you, the only thing that is making you work with us." Sophie yelled back.

"She is coming with us" Klaus said with a low voice, but that voice was much stronger than any scream could top.

He didn't care about anything the witches were saying, he just walked to the door that led to Hayley's so called room.

Klaus just stood there by the door opening, he saw her laying on the bed.

She looked cold and small. She didn't look like the tough girl he had always seen her before.

He saw her with new eyes. He saw a young, beautiful women that was strong, but for now needed to be saved and kept safe by him and his family.

Elijah walked passed Klaus and went to sit by Hayley.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She just nodded but he could see that she looked week and cold.

"You, are coming home with us" Elijah said.

She looked up at him and everyone there. She gained eye-contact with Klaus, who was feeling nervous.

"Common, lets go" Elijah said.

"Fine by me" She replied... and just when she was going to stand up she got dizzy and almost fell to the ground but Klaus grabbed her before that happen.

He had used his super speed to reach her in time.

Hayley opened her eyes and saw Klaus's face.

He looked down at her, just for a little moment and then looked up again, started walking and whispered... "Let's take you home love".


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello readers! Thanks for the awesome reviews, I'm really glad you liked the previous chapter. **

**Here is chapter 8, I hope you like it as well. More chapters will come sometime this week. **

**As always review and follow. Thanks! -TJ**

"Here we go, you can hear the baby's heartbeat, it's perfectly fine... but the mother in the other hand has a high blood-pressure. Has she been stressed lately?

Its very important that both of them stay healthy and calm through the pregnancy especially in the beginning when everyone is in a higher risk of getting miscarriage before week 12-13... Do you know what week she is in? I can tell it's still pretty early" A female doctor said. Klaus wanted to do everything right this time, and not getting Hayley and their child a check up after being in a cold, dirty cave with crazy witches, would just not feel right this time... so he had brought the doctor to the compound as soon as they had arrived there to check up on Hayley and the child.

Klaus wondered to himself how he had been so absent-minded, naive the first time around...

_Not this time._

Elijah looked at Klaus waiting for him to answer this more personal question (when did they have sex), and Klaus looked back at Elijah and then turned to the doctor and said in a pretty quit and soft voice

"I think it should be around 8 or 9 weeks" He looked back down on the floor again with his hands behind his back.

"She should really come in for a real check up and ultrasound as soon as possible to be more sure about everything." the doctor said.

"But she and the baby is fine?" Elijah asked

"Yes everything looks pretty good. But she needs to get that blood-pressure down."

"We will make sure that she will rest, both me and my brother Klaus work mostly at home _these days_ so we will keep a close watch on her."

When Elijah said "work at home these days", Klaus couldn't help but smile and give a little laugh. They hadn't worked since they where humans, and work in that time era wasn't exactly the same kind of job that people did these days.

"You are the father?" the doctor looked at Klaus "You look like a first time father, I brought these" the doctor smiled and handed some brochures to Klaus. "I guess she is a first time mother too, she looks very young. Read these, there is a lot to know about pregnancy and what will happen after the baby is born."

"Yes, thank you we will read these" Elijah said and took the brochures when Klaus was to slow to grab them, still a bit out of it after everything he has been through.

"And here are some vitamins and pills for her to take for the blood pressure. But be sure to take her to the hospital soon" the doctor said

"Thank you" Elijah said

"Yes... thank you" Klaus added.

As the doctor was gathering her things and were ready to leave, Klaus grabbed the doctor by the hand and she turned to him, he looked into her eyes, he compelled her to forget her visit there.

"You will forget that you were here, you just went out for a ride to clear out your head. Leave now"

"We need to get her bathroom ready, she will need all the women things, and some new clothes...

Klaus do you hear me? Are you okay? Brother!?"

Klaus was just standing, looking towards the bed where Hayley was sleeping. She had been sleeping ever since Klaus had carried her home all the way from the witches. She had opened her eyes a few times, but then just fallen asleep right away again. _She must have been so __exhausted__ all these weeks and __not__ gotten any rest_ Klaus thought to himself.

"She is okay, just tired, you heard the doctor" Elijah said, when noticing Klaus just standing there all zoned out.

Elijah took all the brochures and pills that the doctor had given them and went out from her room and Klaus right behind him.

They walked to the family room downstairs, both quite, not knowing exactly what to do. Elijah still pretty chocked of this day's event, and Klaus still out of it after his crazy time being some kind of spirit, not knowing what he should say or do.

Klaus knew he could trust Elijah, so the right thing to do is to tell him everything...

Not tell Elijah would be something the old Klaus would have done, but now he is trying to do the opposite of what he is feeling or used to do before everything happened.

While Klaus was thinking about all of this, Elijah made some calls, and about an hour later a women came with several shopping bags.

"I got everything you asked for" the women said

"Thank you, and the car?" Elijah asked

"It should be ready by tomorrow morning" she answered.

She left and Elijah closed the door.

He got everything a women should need in the bathroom and new clothes... just simple basic clothes.

Klaus just followed him around, not knowing where to start, he was afraid that one wrong move or word would make his child's future bad again.

Both of them were inside Hayley's bathroom, Elijah placing everything in it's place and Klaus hanging up a new shower-curtain.

Hayley had her own bathroom that went straight from her room to it.

They could hear her waking up, she didn't sound all that good.

Elijah walked in to her room, Klaus right behind him.

"Hayley? It's Elijah, are you okay? He asked.

"Yeah" Hayley replied, sounding a bit dry in the throat.

She was now standing up next to the bed, they could see that she wasn't feeling all that good. She had her hand on her mouth.

"Where is the bathroom? I have all my morning sickness at night"

"Oh yes, it's right in here" Elijah said gesturing his hand towards the bathroom.

"I hope we got everything you need." he said, and Klaus just standing there, not saying anything. He knew he needed to talk to Elijah _now, _tell him everything, he couldn't stand this feeling of being afraid to say even a single word

"Thank you" Hayley replied and ran in to the bathroom and closed the door after herself.

They heard the shower.

Klaus knew this was his chance to talk to Elijah.

They both went down the hall, and went in to Klaus's room.

He had collected his favorite paintings there over the years, and they were still there.

Hayley scrubbed every inch of her body. She was feeling so dirty and sore everywhere. Being so tense, and cold for so long. She was scrubbing her stomach too. She could feel that it was a different shape then usual and harder in a weird way. You couldn't see any change, just feel it.

_I should be around week __8__ and a half now, _she was thinking to herself.

"In less then 7 months you will be here" she whispered

When she was done with the shower, she looked around in the bathroom. There were so much stuff, beautiful and good smelling stuff.

Flowers, body lotions, slippers and a silk nightgown with a robe to match with it. It fit so well,

_I wonder how they could know my size so well. __Elijah must have read the size on the clothes that I was wearing..._

"So brother, what did you want to tell me? I guess it has something to do with the way you have been acting? So quite and oddly calm about this big news, you are becoming a father... that wasn't something I thought you were gonna take this lightly."

"Almost like I was being prepared for it" Klaus said with some sarcasm in his voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Elijah asked.

"I have something enormous to tell you... after everything we have been through over these hundreds of years together, we both know nothing is impossible. I am out of it enough at is it, so please just listen and believe every word that I am saying, I don't want to repeat what I am going to say to you more than once."

"Okay..." Elijah said, keeping his eyes focused on Klaus's while going to the sofa. He sat down on it and Klaus leaned on his desk that was right in front of the sofa, so that the two of them were facing each other.

Klaus started talking... Telling him everything from the start.

He told him that this had already happen, he knew Hayley was pregnant before Elijah had brought him to the witches; that's why he was so calm. He told Elijah everything he had done to him, to Marcel, the witches, Davina, Rebekah, and most of all what he hadn't done to Hayley and their child...

Then he told the outcome of it all.

In the end he told him about the last words he had said to Elijah before he had been snapped away by his biological father and how he got to choose if he wanted this second chance or go back to his "real" time.

He finished the story-telling with

"I know you think it's a big risk coming back to this time, believe me, I have thought about some of the worst things that could come out of this... Like the child might not even be born, but I know that together we can make things better. Living as a prey from the second as you are born isn't a life I want my daughter to have."

"I would have thought you had gone crazy, but I _don't;_ because everything you said that you have done to all of us... Giving me to Marcel, going after the witches and neglecting Hayley... It all just sounds like typical _you, _typical _Klaus_" Elijah said with a slightly higher tone than he usually liked to discuss things.

Klaus did not say anything, he was still just leaning over his desk, looking down on his black leather boots.

After a few minutes of silence Klaus opened his mouth.

"What now? I want to work together, for real this time, make our family whole again...

You must have noticed that I have changed? I haven't said or done anything impulsive...

I want to hear what you have to say and plan this together. I know that you already feel something for Hayley and the child. You have always wanted our family to be healed and together...

And now we can make it happen with small steps and big plans."

Elijah didn't say anything for a few seconds and then he said "So where do we start?"


	9. Chapter 9

Hayley was walking around in _her _room, looking around.

_Everything looks very antique._

She could hear Klaus and Elijah talking, but not what they were talking about.

Her stomach growled, but she didn't want to disturb their talk so she waited until she heard one of them go downstairs.

She opened her door and walk through the hallway that led to a room with many different and old looking paintings...Elijah was standing there.

"Hey" she said with an innocent voice and a smile.

Elijah looked at her, he was mesmerized. He was thinking how beautiful she is. He could hear the babies hart beat, she was really glowing. That moment was just so perfect for him.

She was wearing her new nightgown and robe. It was black with lavender details.

Hayley was still just standing and smiling waiting for him to say something.

"Hi, how are you feeling Hayley?" He put down the brochures he was reading that the doctor had left them.

"I'm feeling much better now, maybe a bit hungry" her stomach made a sound again.

"Yes of course, lets go down to the kitchen. I will prepare something for you" He said with a smile

"While you were passed out or sleeping, we had a doctor here. She said you and the baby seemed okay but you need to go to a real hospital to make sure that everything _really_ is okay.

Though she said that you had a high blood-pressure and sh..."

"As a wolf we have a bit higher blood-pressure so no need to worry about that"

"Yes, of course. But she left some vitamins and brochures... and some pills for the blood-pressure."

"Like I said, no need for that. But the vitamins and the brochures maybe" she said and smiled

He gave her almost everything... "these are for the dad" Elijah said with a smile "I glanced through them a bit already and I will make sure that Klaus will look through them as well."

"Lets go downstairs" He walked towards the door opening and put his hand on Hayley's shoulder and led the way to the stairs.

She was still feeling a bit week, and he could see that.

"Do you prefer to eat here upstairs in your room instead?" Still holding his hand on her shoulder, now even a bit firmer in case she would tumble and fall, the stairs were a bit narrow.

"No, I'm okay" she took a piece of her hair and put it behind her ear and looked up into his eyes and smiled.

She didn't know what this feeling she had for Elijah was, but she liked it. It wasn't anything romantic or sexual, it felt like something totally new for her... _Family and safety. _Something she never had before.

"Lets go" she said insisting while Elijah still not convinced.

She sat down on one of the chairs that was by the kitchen counter. Elijah was making her a sandwich.

"You can skip that" she said when he was gonna put the cheese on the sandwich.

"The baby doesn't like cheese apparently, and doesn't want me to do that either anymore"

"Well that's not very nice of her... or him" He smiled at her and she could see that he looked at her stomach for a quick moment.

"Do you know yet...if it is a girl or a boy? I mean did the witches say anything?"

"I didn't even know I was pregnant until a little while ago... ha-ha so ironic"

"What is?" Elijah asked.

"Weeell I came here to look for my family, and yeah you know the rest. _Be careful what you wish for,_ is the right expression here I think" She smiled but she didn't look him in the eyes... afraid that he might see deeper inside her.

She tried to stay strong and act tough, but he could see that she was vulnerable.

_She is so young, lonely and lost. _

"Life doesn't always end up as we thought or hoped that it would, it can really surprise you.

This baby is a good surprise Hayley.

I promise you that I will take care of you, and keep you safe, no matter what Klaus will say or do.

I will be here... but I think Klaus will surprise you... just give it time, he has had a..." Elijah paused, not knowing what word to use for the crazy (almost unbelievable) days Klaus have had thanks to this _gift,_ "tough time lately... believe it or not, even the original vampire's can have tough days sometimes" he continued and smiled.

Hayley just looked up at him and smiled back.

"Thanks for the sandwich Elijah, I think I'm going up now."

"Goodnight Hayley"

She started to walk upstairs, but then stopped and turned around to face Elijah again...

"Hey, do you know anything about my car? When the witches grabbed me in the swamp they just left it there I think"

"Yes, I already took care of that, you will have it parked outside by tomorrow morning.

But I hope you will let me or Klaus escort you where ever you want to go, it's not safe for the moment out there while this feud with Marcel and the witches is going on."

Hayley nodded and continued to walk upstairs to her room.

Before entering her room, she looked in to Klaus's room. She shook her head and thought to herself, H_ow the __hell __did I end up here, in this mess, knocked up by Klaus, living in his mansion in New Orleans... __But maybe Elijah is right, maybe it's a good thing...the baby anyway, but baby with Klaus and living in the Mikaelson_ mansion... _maybe not a good thing. _

She didn't just have bad feelings about living with them, she had gotten somewhat of a good feeling of safety and family... she just didn't know any of them that well.

_I will give this and them a chance anyway..._

Elijah was cleaning up in the kitchen when Klaus walked in. He had taken a shower and changed clothes, it felt like it was ages ago since he had done that the last time.

"What were you talking about?" he asked Elijah... he had heard them talking when he was getting dressed.

"We were talking about how this child doesn't have to be a bad surprise, except that the child doesn't apparently like cheese." Elijah gave Klaus a playful smile... "And that her car will be returned to her tomorrow."

"Her car? What is she going to with her car?"

"Relax Niklaus. I told her that either you or I would be more than willy to take her where ever she wanted to go, that it isn't safe out there right now... And while we are on that subject, how are we gonna clean up this mess and take back our home and city?"

"To be honest, I actually don't know...I had plans, I went through with them and then everything went to hell"

"I guess you have learned your lesson now? To never be impulsive and ship away your older and oh so smart brother in a coffin to your enemy"

"I already apologized for that and you accepted it when I let you be the one who killed Agnes."

"You do know that I don't remember that apologize?"

"And you do know that I don't need to apologize for something that hasn't happen yet..." Klaus paused and then added "and will _Not _happen this time around."

Elijah just gave him a look.

"The first thing for us is to together establish what we want, and then make plans on how we should make it happen. So Klaus... what do we want?"

"By all means brother, you can start" Klaus said

"Our family together here, which means that we need Rebekah, we need Hayley and the baby to be safe." Elijah said

"I want Marcel" Klaus said

"Killed?"

"No, I want him... like I used to have him. As my son, brother, confidant."

Elijah just nodded. He never saw Marcel the way Klaus always had, but if Klaus wanted him close again, _he shall have him. _

"What about the witches?" Elijah asked

"The witches are always bad news, and they already lied about their motives regarding Marcel and wanting us to help them. They only want Davina and they know that they can't get her by themselves, so they want my help or with other words; use me"

"So lets see what's left...The wolfs? Hayley's clan that has a curse on them, and the ridiculous rule that no wolf is to enter this city." Elijah said

"And we can't forget about actually dealing with Davina even thought we don't want to give her to the witches... but if she doesn't die, she will bring all the four elements to the surface in a few months, which will bring chaos to this city. And speaking about powerful witches, your ex-girlfriend Celeste is a big issue as well" Klaus said

"Yes... but are you positively sure that Celeste is here, taking over Sabine's body? I saw her, looked into her eyes... but I did not see anything"

"Believe me brother, it's her and she tormented you. We need to stop her before she thinks about doing that again."

"And you are sure about all of this, that you want this? That you will work together with your family, always sticking to _our _plan? Not going off on your own, with your impulsive mind?"

"I would like to be king of this city, being on top. But what I want more than that is my family. For that to happen we need peace... peace between us – the Mikaelson's, the werewolves, witches, vampires and the humans of this city... And for that to happen we need time and work, a lot of work.

Every one of them will fight for what they want and which rules they want to have in this city.

It will be a lot of work to do"

"But there is were we come in, we will make all of this happen, we will find peace in this city, we will make it work for our family's sake"

"For our family!" Klaus said raising up his whiskey glass and so did Elijah

"I can't believe those words are coming from you, this is all I have ever wanted; our family being whole again." Elijah said to his brother, looking at him with wonder in his eyes.

"There is one more thing I want us to make sure of..." Klaus said and taking a pause "I want to keep Hayley as a werewolf for as long as she want's to be one.

If she ever wants to be a hybrid, we will make that happen.

Elijah... seeing her turn was one of the saddest moments in your life, and to be honest, I preferred her as a wolf as well. She is meant to be one... for now anyway.

She felt wrong in her own body, she felt lost.

It's nice to see her as herself again... I actually look a bit forward to tomorrow. I want to see her and my child again, actually seeing them with my new eyes." Klaus said and without even knowing it, he smiled. The thought of this second chance he has gotten, made him feel better and better by the second.

"The first step for us should be just to remain calm, not make any unnecessary noise. Try to rebound with Marcel, get him on our side, then tell him about the witches and let him know that we know about Davina. Make Hayley feel like one of us, one in this family... get to know her for real" Elijah said

"We should wait a while before asking Rebekah to come though... she might stir things up with Marcel otherwise." Klaus said

"I agree."


	10. Chapter 10

Hayley woke up from a knock on her bedroom door

"Yeah..." She tried to say in somewhat loud voice so that the person who was knocking could hear her, but all that came out was a typical morning voice. Good for her that she lives with vampires that has super hearing.

"Can I come in" She heard a man ask, it sounded like Klaus but she wasn't sure.

"Yeah" She answered, this time a bit louder.

Klaus walked in to her room with his hands behind his back.

"I wanted to make sure you were still alive... It's 2 pm." He gave her a shy smile.

"You are joking right?" Hayley said looking at her phone to see if he was telling the truth or not. He was.

"I can't believe I slept for so long... It must be because of all those bad nights with the witches."

"Yes, I presume it is" Klaus nodded and left.

After washing her face and getting dressed, Hayley walked downstairs.

When she was there, Klaus was sitting by a big oval table reading a book.

There was a lot of lunch on the table, it looked like a typical English lunch.

She walked to the table and sat down on the seat opposite from Klaus so that they were sitting face to face, where he had put up a plate for her...

The table was really big and especially long, they were sitting so far from each other that Hayley thought that she might need a megaphone to talk to him... _but wait... that won't be needed, he has super hearing._

"I didn't know what you like to eat for lunch, so I made a bit of everything."

And there really was a bit of everything.

In front of her she could choose between juice, water, ice tea, regular tea, and coffee

"It's decaf" Klaus said, when Hayley looked at the coffee.

"Awesome, I have missed coffee soooo much, the witches gave me herbal tea everyday."

Klaus smiled, but then his face turned to something else, something more serious and nervous. He didn't know where to start, how he was going to get to know her for real, but he knew that he had to and most of all wanted to.

"I hope your bed was comfortable?"

"Yeah it was great... I slept like a baby all night" Hayley said realizing she had said the word _baby_, which made her feel a bit awkward... they hadn't talked about they baby yet. They haven't talked at all actually since the baby was conceived. She was hoping that the word _baby _wouldn't make him think about that.

"Good" He answered "And the temperature in the room?" That was the first thing Klaus had gotten fixed up at the house when they had first arrived there last night, he remembered her thinking it was to hot in her room the first time around.

"Perfect" She answered while taking a bite of a sausage.

"Where's Elijah? Btw?" Hayley asked noticing that the house was all quite.

"He had some errands to take care of, he will be back by dinner time."

Both Klaus and Hayley felt that all this small talk was a bit awkward, both feeling lost, not really knowing where they would go from here, what they should do or say.

Having one impulsive night of passion, and then they were gonna go apart. Hayley was gonna leave Mystic falls to find her family, and Klaus had all of his things to take care of.

Two months later they were in a mansion together eating lunch and expecting a child in 7 months.

Above all of that, Klaus had already gone through this once and so had Hayley (without knowing it).

"Hayley..." Klaus started, but then paused looking down on the table. He looked up again and continued talking. "I know this wasn't anything we expected to happen, but it did. I know you have heard a lot of horrible things about me, and all of it might be true, but know this... I will always love our child and protect it with my life. Not only our child, you as well. She... or he will need both of us. Not only both of us, it will need the whole family, Elijah, Rebekah and friends. For this to happen we need to work as a team, and for now keep a low profile... it isn't safe out there with the witches and vampires."

"I agree" Hayley said with a low voice and a serious look in her eyes. "But what is this _thing_ with the witches, Marcel and us?"

"It's complicated... and it's a long story... and with long story I mean hundreds of years long story. You will know everything in time, but for now, just trust me and Elijah. We will take care of this."

Hayley nodded."Okay, but I want in. I want to help or do something. I can't just sit here for 7 months and I still want to find _my _family. I need to find them"

"No, absolutely not. I don't think you have any idea how dangerous some of those witches are and how far they will go if they feel threaten. Elijah told you yesterday that we will take you where ever you want go, but you are not getting involved in this battle with the witches and Marcel. On the other hand, your family... I know where they are, and I will help you find them, but not just yet."

"And why the hell not!?" Hayley asked with a harsh tone, not liking the feeling of being trapped or being told what she can or can't do. _I'm pregnant, but I'm still a wolf, still strong and I can take care of myself. _

"We need to take it slow, plan every move. Marcel has forbidden wolfs in this city, which means that you are forbidden to be here. I need to talk to him, gain his friendship, tell him about you, make him accept me and then you. Us. Then get him to accept all of the other wolfs, to let them come back in to this city again. When that has happen, we will find your wolfs and free them."

"Free them?" Hayley asked confused

"They are cursed. Marcel made a witch put a curse on your wolf clan after a feud with them."

"What kind of curse" Hayley asked, feeling dizzy after hearing that her family might be hurting.

Klaus could hear both hers and the baby's heartbeat going faster.

Hayley stood up, feeling impatient, "Where are they?! What kind of curse is it!?"

She wiggled a bit and in a split second Klaus was by her side, holding her by her shoulders.

"Common, lets go in to the family room, the sofa's are really comfortable there. I will tell you everything I know about them... just take it easy"

Hayley sat down on the sofa and Klaus sat down on the table, face to face close to her. He looked straight in to her eyes and started telling her about the curse.

"They have a reversed life. Instead of turning in to wolfs on full moon, they turn to humans and as soon as the full moon is gone, they turn back to wolfs again until the next full moon."

"Whahahat?" Hayley asked, shaking.

"I'm sorry" Klaus said

"We have to help them _now,_ we can't wait! We can't let them live like that for another second!"

"We have to wait... wait at least until I have talked to Marcel and I feel I can trust him and not make him do something worse to them."

"NO! We need to help them now!" Hayley shouted and stood up quickly and started to walk towards the door that lead outside, but before she could reach the door, Klaus grabbed her by her arms.

"Let me go!" She shouted, feeling confused and stressed out. Her feelings were all over the place. Being a wolf already made her feelings heightened, that's why she has always been very impulsive and being pregnant made it even worse. In some way she knew that he was probably right, it would be safer to plan their rescue, but knowing that her family were trapped in their wolf form 99% of their time, she just couldn't stand it.

She continued trying to get herself free from his grip, but he was much stronger. Tears started to come down her face.

"Don't you understand? We need to help them now" She said looking in to his eyes, making him feel something he wasn't used to; compassion.

He didn't know what to do, for a few seconds he just hold the same grip, then he took her in to his arms completely, letting her lean on him fully.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Here is chapter 11, I hope you like it. **

**Like you probably have noticed, new chapters is popping up a few times a week, at least once a week. **

**The easiest way to know when a new chapter is out is to follow!**

**Don't forget to review! Have a nice weekend. Thanks -TJ**

**ps. sorry if there I some grammatical or other small errors, I didn't have time to go through it more than once, and I really wanted to get this chapter out today. **

**Later on the same day...**

Klaus had managed to calm Hayley down, somewhat any way. She didn't try to run anymore, she understood in some level that what Klaus had said is true, _we need to make some kind of plan before trying to save __my__ wolfs... _Hayley thought to herself.

"If he wants me to have a plan before going out there, saving my family, then I will make a plan, but I'm not waiting until Klaus has made peace with Marcel; that could take ages." Hayley said to herself while using Google to find more information about the bayou and other things Klaus had mentioned when he had tried to calm her down.

_So my plan is to go to the bayou, find someone there to talk to about my family, ask if they might have any idea of how to/who to go to if you want this spell to be broken... yeah Klaus said that it has to be some specific witch because the spell that lays on the curse is so huge, but what do he know? Their might be someone else who can perform the same spell. I will help them break this stupid curse the next full moon, I WILL! _Hayley thought to herself, knowing that she had o hurry to get out from the house before Klaus and Elijah were back from their errands.

She closed her laptop that Elijah had gotten her last night when he had gotten her all the clothes and all of the other things. She got up from her bed and took her keys that Elijah had put on top of her drawer.

She ran downstairs, took her olive colored jacket and then continued to run to her car.

Hayley had her gps on, else it would be to hard to find her way in to the deep bayou. After driving for a while, she finally was there.

She walked around, tried to use some of her wolf skills, smelling after some sent. She find something, but she didn't know what. After walking towards it she found a little cabin by a lake.

"Hello! Is somebody home?" She asked while knocking on the door. No one opened it. After knocking again and still not getting any answer, she opened the unlocked door and walked in.

Like she thought, no one was there. Hayley looked around a bit, there was a bed, a drawer, and some other small things.

"Okay... so this was a waste of time. Driving all the way here, just to find an empty cabin." She said to herself.

She sat down on the bed, feeling a bit light headed, she hadn't eaten much today... She just had a bite of a sausage for lunch because of the news she had gotten from Klaus about her family.

"What the hell?" Hayley said when hearing something weird outside by the door.

She ran to the door and opened it. No one was there, but a book was laying on the porch.

Hayley took it and then looked around... _Someone had to be here somewhere, the book didn't just fall down from the sky..._

She closed her eyes, trying to focus on any sent of smell or sound.

She got something!

Hayley looked to her left, and she was right... there was someone there.

She saw blond hair behind some trees.

"Hey! Wait up! I just want to talk!" Hayley shouted.

The blond haired person still didn't come forward.

"Please!" Hayley shouted again.

Slowly the blond figure started to walk towards Hayley... It was a woman.

"What's this?" Hayley asked waving the book in the air.

"It belongs to you, Andrea Labonair, or should I call you Hayley?"

"Who do you know who I am? And what do you mean by that it belongs to me?"

"It's your family bible... and how I know who you are, well that is a long story, and not an important story."

"My family bible? Do you know where they are? My family I mean..."

"Well, you are looking at one of them. I'm Eve. I haven't changed to a wolf, ever... My wolf-curse hasn't broken out. I haven't killed anyone. Lucky for me, else I would have been affected by the curse Marcel put on the rest of our family"

"Yeah, I heard about that... that is why I'm here. I want to do something about that curse"

"You can't, a witch has to do it, and not just any witch. It's a very powerful spell, there are very specific things that you need to break it and it has to happen on a full moon."

"But maybe.." Hayley started but was interrupted by Eve.

"No need to try, we have tried everything that you can think of. Marcel controls the witches, he is the one who has the power to make something about this, no one else."

"But..."

"Hayley, take the bible and leave, for now any way. It isn't safe for you here right now, we will meet again. Go!"

Hayley hesitated.

"Go!" Eve shouted again.

Hayley ran back to her car.

"Okay, where should I go... where where where." Hayley asked herself, not knowing where to go, feeling sad after her talk with Eve, feeling hopeless. Knowing that Klaus had probably been right, there probably is just one specific witch that could free her wolfs, and the way to get that witch to do it maybe is Marcel.

She was just driving, not knowing where to go, not wanting to go to her so called home, the Mikaelson manner.

She drove further and further away. She was soon reaching the end of New Orleans.

Hayley remembered what Sophie the witch had said about her being linked to each other and that she wouldn't be able to leave the city without them knowing and stopping her.

When she got closer to the **Now you are leaving New Orleans **sign, she started to feel weird, dizzier and dizzier by the second.

Just as she reached the end of the city...

"AHH!" she screamed, feeling like she got stabbed in her chest and then she past out, her car crashed in to a tree.

Hayley woke up a few minutes later. Her head was hurting, blood ran down her forehead.

As she opened the door and got out from it, leaning on the car. Looking at her phone, _Who should I call?_

Before she had to do or think any further, she heard a car coming in a fast speed towards her.

The car stopped close to hers.

Hayley heard a swish and Klaus was standing right beside her in a split second.

"Are you okay? What happen!? Tell me what happen!?" Klaus shouted in terror.

He was scared, she could really hear it in his voice. It was weird coming from him.

She almost felt bad for him, he wasn't the almighty vampire hybrid he is known to be, here and now in this moment he was just a concerned father to be, with no control over the situation.

"I don't know, one minute I was driving and in the next one I was getting dizzy and then I felt this weird feeling like someone was actually stabbing me in the chest and then I passed out... It must be because I'm linked to Sophie, and they told me I couldn't leave this city, but I..."

"Shh..." Klaus said. He just stood completely still and concentrating himself on something.

She had no idea of what he was doing, but then she realized, _he is trying to hear the ba__bies heartbeat. _

After a few seconds he smiled. He looked up into Hayley's eyes. She knew what that meant, _he could hear it. _

"Can you stand up without leaning against the car?" He asked with a calm voice, not angry as she thought he would be after that she just left the house and did the opposite of what he had asked her to.

"Yeah... I think so" Hayley said, but Klaus wasn't convinced. He was standing really close to her just in case.

Hayley stood up straight and took a step away from her car.

She wiggled a lot, almost falling.

Klaus quickly grabbed one of her arms and helped her standing up, she leaned on him.

"Good, love, and now try to walk, can you do that for me?"

"Yeah"

He still held her, supporting her while she was walking.

After she had walked a few steps, Klaus took her in his arms, carrying her, and Hayley didn't protest, she was feeling to weak to be stubborn.

He wanted her to walk those steps just to see that her legs were working.

Klaus was afraid, not knowing how hurt she actually was, and how much the baby could heal both herself and her mother.

Klaus had carried Hayley to his car.

He opened the car door to the passenger side, she sat down gently.

Klaus was in the car as well in just a flash.

He didn't know how to tell Hayley that the baby can heal some of her wounds, or maybe all of them, not even he knew how much.

He just remembered the time Hayley was attacked in the bayou when she had a fake doctors appointment, and the baby had healed all of her wounds, but no one (not even Hayley) had known how severe her injures had been that night and therefor no one knew how much the baby could heal her.

"How are you feeling?" Klaus asked, still not driving.

Hayley looked at her arm where she had a small wound, it was healing like when you drink vampire blood.

"My head still hurts, but it looks like this is healing and..." She paused and put her hand on her forehead where she had been bleeding. "this is healing too"

"Maybe the baby can heal some of the shallow wounds, but not the rest" Hayley said.

"Try and drink my blood, it should help your head pain"

Klaus bit his arm, blood started dripping.

She drank, but nothing happen, her head still hurt the same way it had before she drank it.

"Your blood doesn't seem to work. It must be because I'm pregnant or something." Hayley said

"That or the witches has something to do with it!" Klaus said, sounding angry now

"I'm taking you to the hospital now"

"No, I feel fine. I really do. Just take me home." She looked up into his eyes, he looked worried, it was a new kind of look on him, she thought to herself.

"I feel fine, I really do. It's just my head, probably a small concussion. I don't feel any pain anywhere else and you can hear the baby's heartbeat right?"

Klaus nodded.

He didn't know what to do, he wished Elijah was here, he was so much better at this.

"Okay, no hospital, but I'm calling Elijah, ask him to get the doctor who was at our place last night, meet us at the house again.

Hayley didn't say anything. She just nodded and put her seat belt on and looked out the window while Klaus drove.

"Well Okay, there we go." The doctor said with a smile "We have a heartbeat and it sounds normal"

"So everything is fine?" Elijah asked with a worried voice, thinking how stupid he was to leave her at the house by herself.

"Besides from the concussion, yes, what I can tell from this.

But we still need to do that ultrasound and take some blood tests. Your blood-pressure is still high like I said yesterday." The doctor said remembering everything from last night.

Klaus had compelled her to forget everything as soon as she leaves the house, but as soon as she is there she remembers everything.

"You should rest, stay in bed as much as possible for a few days... just take it easy and stay calm." The doctor said.

"Yes of course, we should let her sleep now" Elijah said.

Hayley didn't even wait for everyone to leave her room, she was to exhausted, she closed her eyes and fell asleep in an instant.

The doctor left the house and Elijah left Hayley's room.

"Are you coming brother?" Elijah asked Klaus who was sitting on a chair next to Hayley's bed.

"No, not just yet. I think I will be sitting hear for a while" Klaus answered.

Elijah closed the door to Hayley's room and went downstairs.

Klaus just sat on the chair, listening to Hayley's breathing and his child's heartbeat.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all of the reviews, I really appreciate it. Every one of them!**

**This is chapter 12, I hope you enjoy it! If you have any suggestions to the next chapter which will be about Marcel's party, don't hesitate to give them. **

Just want to add that I don't own these characters.

"Hey" Hayley said with a shy voice, she was feeling guilty over her behavior from last night, going to find her family in the bayou by herself.

"Hello, you should be in the bed" Elijah said "I was just about to come up with some breakfast to you"

"I'm fine. I can eat the breakfast here, downstairs."

"Okay, but you should take it easy for a few days."

"Hey...Elijah... I'm sorry for leaving the house without saying anything, but after Klaus had told me about my family's curse I couldn't just stay inside the house waiting for you to give me a green light.

I still can't, I need to break the curse and save them. Now.

I can't wait, I can't!"

"Shh, take it easy Hayley" Elijah said with a calm voice. He heard her heartbeat increasing, getting all stressed up and he knew that she wasn't suppose to do anything but rest for a few days.

"It's going to be okay. Both me and Klaus agree, we need to solve the wolf issue asap, it is stressing you out way to much. I only wish you had come to me last night before leaving the house like that, but it's okay. What's important is that you and the child are okay."

Hayley felt even more guilty now. _Elijah cares so much of this child, but I can't... I can't just sit here at home and do nothing. Besides, the baby seems to heal some of my wound__s__, and if I'm more careful... then who says I can't help them break my family's curse._

"Elijah, I know you want me and the baby to be safe, but I can't just stay here and do nothing, I want to, no, I _need _to help"

"Out of the question" Hayley heard a voice say, coming from behind. It was Klaus.

"You are not getting involved in an of this" Klaus said.

"I agree with my brother" Elijah said and paused. "But not entirely, I think you could help, but from inside of this house. You can help with plans, and use your internet skills"

Klaus looked at Elijah with an impressed look, thinking how good it feels to be on the same page with brother, that he and his brother make a good team.

"You are joking right? Work from this house? Use my internet skills? I'm a wolf! I am strong, fast and clever. I'm good at outsmarting people. Besides wolfs doesn't get hurt easily and we have seen that the baby can heal some of my wounds."

"No doubt of that, but Hayley, you have to realize that you are pregnant and need to take it easy" Klaus said, trying to talk in the most calm voice that he had. Saying the word _realize that you are pregnant_ came easily to him now because he didn't actually see Hayley as a pregnant woman the first time around, he had been to busy with taking over the city.

Klaus was feeling happy and proud over himself for actually seeing Hayley and her pregnancy 100% now.

"Yes, my brother is right. Hayley, you get easily a bit dizzy when you stress out, you have your _morning sickness _at night and not to mention running, fighting and other physical dangerous situation you can get into..."

"So for you it's out of the question, me helping you guys with finding _my _family outside of this house?"

"Yes" Both Klaus and Elijah said at the same time.

"I know that I'm pregnant, but I'm still a wolf. This isn't a _100% normal _pregnancy, you guys know that, let me prove that for you, let me prove that we can all work together on this.

I promise to be extra careful, not taking any reckless decisions or anything. I promise to stick on your side at all time. I just really can't be cooked up in here for 7 months... besides, you know that I won't take a no for an answer."

Klaus and Elijah looked at each other, almost like they were thinking the same thing.

_We need Rebekah. _

**Three weeks later...**

"So you are friends now again? Has he said or asked anything about me? Is he angry with me?"

"Little sister, always so self-centered. We have far more important things to talk about than you" Klaus said to his sister Rebekah that had joined them earlier that day.

"Dinner is served" Elijah said to Rebekah and Klaus. "I'm going upstairs to get Hayley"

Elijah knocked on Hayley's door.

"Come in" Hayley said

"Dinner is served downstairs" Elijah said with a smile.

"Ah, great!"

They walked downstairs together and when all of them were sitting by the table they started eating.

"So, what's the plan? Why am I here?" Rebekah asked.

"Well sister, Marcel has asked us to come to his big party tomorrow. We have been getting friendly again, he has no problems with us being here, in this city as long as we don't threaten his post as a king.

He knows that both you and Elijah are here. He also knows that I'm _involved_ with a wolf. He wanted us to bring her, meet her face to face and make some sort of a truce, let us and her stay here as long as we don't cause any trouble.

That is our first step to free Hayley's people."

"And why do you need me here for that party?" Rebekah asked.

"We need to stick together as a family, be close to each other, be strong together. Being three of us at the party, we will be keeping track on Marcel and his vampires, make sure that Hayley and the child is safe at all time." Elijah answered.

"So I'm here to babysit!?" Rebekah said in a loud voice

"You asked her to come to babysit me!?" Hayley shouted.

"No one is babysitting anyone, we are talking about keeping track on each other, cover as much ground as possible, protect each other." Elijah said.

"Yes, what Elijah just said" Klaus said, wanting the women to calm down.

"The plan is to enter the party together, mingle around, Marcel said he was going to make all of the vampires keep their hands of Hayley, even though she is a wolf and all of the wolfs are banned from this city. Sometime at the party Marcel will invite us in to his house and have a meeting with us, make some ground rules and put it in writing that Hayley is accepted here." Elijah said.

"And of course, one of the reasons to have a meeting with him is to discuss Hayley's wolf family and their curse." Klaus added... looking at Hayley who gave him a nod as an answer.

"Rebekah" Elijah said and paused "You will be in your best behavior and keep your emotions in line"

"Me keeping my emotions in Line? I'm not the one with the hot wolf temper plus being pregnant... and having my family cursed by the host" Rebekah said and added "No offense" and looked at Hayley.

"None taken" Hayley replied.

After Hayley has finished her dinner she stood up and walked away with her dishes.

"Hey, I'm taking my walk, I really feel like I need that now before it's to late" Hayley said to Elijah that was standing in the kitchen loading the dishwasher like a _normal, ordinary _person.

"Already feeling the _evening sickness_?" Elijah asked. Hayley had found a way to keep her morning sickness (that she gets mostly at night after eating dinner) in check, sometimes actually getting the sickness to go away completely and sometimes make it much milder... the way to do that was to take a walk in fresh air. Of course she had just walked around the pool in the backyard. Further than that wasn not safe before the agreement with Marcel was in writing.

"Yeah, but I'm fine." Hayley said and started walking towards the doors to the backyard.

"Wait, I'll come with you" Elijah said. They walked outside in silent. Elijah sat down on one of the pool chairs. Watching Hayley while she walked around the pool slowly, breathing in an out, looking at the sky that was especially beautiful tonight. She could smell the full moon almost coming, it wasn't long now, just a few days. She was hoping that the next full moon she could free her people, but she wasn't sure that could happen, but what she was sure of was that she is going to meet them when they turn to humans again, even if it just will be for a few hours.

Elijah could see that she was thinking about her wolf family.

"We will free your people Hayley, I promise, I give you my word"

Hayley looked at Elijah and gave him a smile, hoping he could keep his promise, which she didn't doubt.

"Hey? Has anyone tried the pool? It's so large and the water looks great, it's a total waist not to" Hayley said with a bit of a playful voice.

"I'm not much of a swimmer" Elijah said back smiling, almost laughing.

Hayley missed feeling playful and spontaneous.

She hasn't been feeling like herself since she came to New Orleans. _Why not just jump in the pool, the cool water would probably help with this ridicules, horrible morning sickness._

Elijah didn't have time to say anything, or hardly react before Hayley had started to undress herself.

She was now standing in a black sport-bra and black hipsters. He was looking at her, feeling mesmerized once again, she was glowing. Her stomach had grown a bit now, it still wasn't a big baby bump, but she had one now.

"Are you sure you are up for a swim?" Elijah asked, sounding a bit concerned.

Hayley gave him a smile and jumped in. The cool water felt wonderful on her skin, she hadn't taken a swim in a long time. Hayley was a good swimmer, she loved being under water and could hold her breath for a long time.

She stayed under the water for a long time, making Elijah feel a bit nervous.

"Hayley!? Hayley!?" Elijah shouted.

"What's all the yelling about" Klaus came out side and asked the same second she came up to the surface again. Swimming on her back.

"Did you call on me?" Hayley asked

"Yes, I got a bit nervous." Elijah said

"You are quite the swimmer" Klaus said

Later after Hayley had gotten dressed and were back in her room. Someone knocked on her door.

"Come in" Hayley said

"Hey there wolf girl" Rebekah said

"You do know that my name is Hayley right?"

Rebekah laughed

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad that you are here with us, I didn't believe it when Elijah called me and said that Klaus had changed and actually wanted us to be a family again... and if this isn't just one of his big tricks, I actually think that we can finally be a family again, a happy family.

I know how it feels like to want your family to be whole and happy, so I just want you to know that I'm going to do whatever I can to help you get your wolf family"

Hayley smiled, feeling happy that Rebekah had joined them.

"Thanks Rebekah"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Thanks for reading. I know that there haven't been the same amount of chapters lately, but I have still kept my word about at least writing one every week. I hope you still enjoy the story. It takes different turns all the time, it goes up and down, I'm not that happy about every chapter I write, but some days you are more creative than other days. I'm not actually sure which way I want the story to go yet... You can always give me some ideas on what you would like to see happening in this story and I would try to do something with it. **

**Thanks! T.J**

"You look nice sister" Klaus said "Going to try to impress Marcel?" She was wearing a red knee long dress and black shoes.

"Yes you look very nice Rebekah" Elijah said "But I do hope you won't try anything with Marcel, it's far to soon and dangerous to flirt with him just for fun, we need to stick to our plans tonight"

"What do you guys take me for?" Rebekah said, but both Elijah and Klaus were busy looking at Hayley who were walking down the stairs, wearing a long black dress that was shaping her body just absolute amazingly.

Klaus was going to take his first step towards the stairs to meet Hayley and walk her to the car, but Elijah took that step just right before Klaus did, so he decided to stay were he stood, letting Elijah lead her instead.

"You look lovely as usual" Elijah said to Hayley.

"Thanks! You look good to... all of you" Hayley said looking at Klaus and Rebekah when she had reached them.

They gave her a smile in return.

"Shall we go to the party?" Klaus asked while opening the door that would lead them to the front yard where their cars were parked.

"So who want's to drive?" Rebekah asked waving her keys in the air, not wanting to drive with her very _high_ heals.

"I can drive!" Hayley said and took the keys, which made the guys look a bit surprised, feeling a bit squeamish about her driving after what had happen the last time she drove, whilst Rebekah didn't think anything special about it.

"Okay, let's go!" Elijah said, and sat down on the passenger seat.

"And who said you get to seat on the front-seat?" Rebekah asked, sounding a bit like a child.

"Well, you two are the youngest of us three" Elijah answered playfully.

They arrived to the party. They music was loud, lights in different colors were hitting the walls and the floors all over the place. People were everywhere, hundreds of people, humans and vampires.

"Hayley!"Klaus shouted with stress in his voice, not seeing her.

"Why are you yelling!?" Hayley said, from behind Elijah. Klaus gave her a look of relief

"Paranoid much Niklaus?" Rebekah said teasing him.

"You need do stick close to us, all of Marcel's vampires hate werewolves, even though Marcel has promised that they will be in their best behavior, we can't trust no one but us."

"I know, I am close" Hayley answered

"Speaking of Marcel" Elijah said, pointing with his head towards where Marcel was standing.

Right at that moment Klaus and Marcel gained eye-contact, and he knew what that meant.

Klaus put an arm around Hayley's waist and said "Let's go and meet the host"

Klaus lead his family to Marcel.

"Hello Klaus" Marcel said

"Nice party you got here" Klaus said. "Let me introduce Hayley, the young _woman _I was telling you about"

"Hayley, nice to meet you... again" Marcel said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Again?" Hayley asked, not having any idea what he was talking about.

"I met you once when you were just a baby, a story for another time or later" He said with a smile, showing his pearly white teeth. "Any special friend of Klaus is a friend of mine, I have asked my people to be in their best behavior even though we have a No Werewolf policy here."

"Thank you, we appreciate that" Elijah said"

"Yeah" Rebekah said. Marcel gave Rebekah a look and a nod, then he walked away saying "Enjoy the party! We'll talk again later on this evening"

"Well that went well" Rebekah said.

"Had any of you any idea about him knowing who I am? Meeting me as a baby once?"

"No, Hayley, I had no idea" Elijah answered looking at Klaus wondering if he had any idea.

"I would have told you if I had known anything about that Hayley" Klaus answered, looking down on her, still holding one arm around her.

"Well I'm off to find the loo" Rebekah said.

"Wait for me! I'm coming with you" Hayley said.

"Stay close to each other" Elijah said to them as they started walking away. Klaus just looked after them, not feeling completely okay with letting Hayley go, but he had to start trusting his siblings.

"I'm only three months pregnant but still I a ready feel the need to pee all the time, I don't even want to think about how it will be later on." Hayley said to Rebekah while they were powdering their noses by the mirrors in the bathroom.

"I still can't believe that Klaus managed to knock up someone, we are vampires for crying out loud"

"I couldn't believe it either, but now I kind of have to, something is growing in me and I only have had sex with your brother... not _ever _of course but in the past 6 months at least"

Rebekah just gave Hayley a look and then said "lets go, I need a drink, I'm sure you need one too"

"Ahh... I would like one, but I don't think so" Hayley answered putting one hand on her stomach

"Oh right! Sorry" Rebekah said

"Don't worry Klaus, Rebekah is trustworthy" Elijah said to Klaus, noticing he was feeling ancsious about Hayley being alone with Rebekah amongst wolf-hating vampires.

"I know. Lets get a drink and just wait until Marcel invites us into his house"

Rebekah and Hayley were standing by the bar. Rebekah had just ordered a martini.

"So... You and Marcel have some kind of history right?" Hayley asked

"That obvious?"

"Mhm"

"Well, yeah we kinda had a secret relationship a long time ago, then Klaus found out about it, and he put me in a box for a long time... and the rest is... complected."

"Ugh, what's that smell? Hayley asked feeling nauseated

Rebekah looked around, "Ahh... I think it might be that" She answered and pointed at tray that a servant was holding.

"Blood?" Hayley asked, sounding surprised, she never had any problems with the smell or sight of blood before.

"I think it's special brewed blood"

"what!?"

"Yes, my brother use to make the witches brew that stuff when he had special parties. It's fresh human blood, brewed by the withes in some sort of special way. It makes the smell and the taste feel ten times better than normal blood.

It takes a lot of time and special ingredients and witches don't do it for free.

That's why we don't see that often, it is very rear. I guess Marcel made some sort of trade or deal with a witch to get that."

"You think that smells good?" Hayley asked with surprise in her voice. She really hated the smell.

"Yeah... I'd be crazy not to"

"I think I have to go and throw up" Hayley said. "You can stay here, I'll be right back" She ran to the bathroom with a hand on her mouth and nose, trying not to breathe in that awful smell.

What she didn't know was that Marcel saw her and followed her with his eyes.

When she was done throwing up she opened the bathroom door and ran right into Marcel's arms.

"Are you okay? I saw you running to the bathroom" he said

"Yeah, just a little nauseating by that _blood smell_."

"Common, let's go inside and talk..." He said, but she wasn't sure if she could trust him

"Common, you won't feel the smell in there" He said smiling, showing his big white teeth again.

Hayley nodded and took the arm he was holding out for her.

"So... you met me once?"

"Yeah, when you were a baby. I helped you to safety when your parents asked me to. I don't know what happen to them, I just knew that their were a lot of feuds in your wolf clan and others... I was there at the right time, right place. Everything happened so fast. They gave me you and a bag to give to the church. And that was the last time I saw you"

"A bag?"

"Wait here"

After a few minutes Marcel came back holding a bag that he gave to Hayley.

"I never gave it to the church, I never trusted anyone else with this kind of money, not even a priest. The church was suffering at that time as well, I was afraid they were going to use it all up before you ever saw a penny of it. I hoped you would find a way to this bag one day, and you did."

"Money?"

"Yeah, open up the bag"

Hayley opened up the bag. There were a lot of money in it, thousands of dollars, a few baby toys, and a baby blanket with the name; Andrea. L on it.

Hayley stood up quickly from the sofa she had been sitting on, a little to fast.

She was feeling a bit light headed, feeling out of balance. She grabbed the sofa quickly to steady herself.

"Wow, hey. Take it easy" Marcel said, standing by her side in just a second after he had used his vampire speed to get to her that fast.

"I'm fine. It's just so much... so much."

"Sit down again, I'm getting you some water"

Here you go, he said, giving her a tall glass with water in it.

"I can't wait any longer, I have to ask for it now" Hayley said, but before she had the chance to ask Marcel about the curse on her family, he interrupted her.

"Here." He said, giving her a piece of paper signed with blood that she can stay in this city (even though wolfs are banned there).

"Thanks..."

Marcel nodded "That's what you wanted right?"

"Marcel, I need the curse on my clan to be broken. I need my family. I don't ask them to be welcome _here, _in this city but, I need them to be human again, I need them _now_ more than ever.

Marcel didn't say anything.

_How will he react, why is he quite for so long... is he going to hurt me? Did I ask for to much to fast? Maybe Klaus was right..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! Thanks for reading. I hope you still like this story. This is chapter 14, Enjoy! **

"What are you two talking about?" Rebekah asked her brothers that were standing in the middle of the party.

"Where is Hayley?" Elijah asked.

"Rebekah!" Klaus shouted in terror.

"She went back to the loo, she felt sick when they came out with the blood. I have watched the bathroom door, she hasn't come out yet"

"How long has she been in there?" Elijah asked, feeling a bit stressed out now.

"Now when I think about it... she should have come out by now."

Klaus had already started walking towards the bathroom before Rebekah had finished her sentence.

Elijah and Rebekah was right behind him.

Klaus knocked on the door... "Hayley!?" He knocked again.

"Move" Rebekah said and walked in to the ladies room. She pushed open every bathroom stall and when she didn't find Hayley she walked out.

"She's not there" Rebekah said to her two worried brothers.

"Then were is she?! You said you were looking at the bathroom door all the time" Elijah said, trying to keep his calm.

"Trust my own sister was a big mistakes" Klaus said, sounding irritated, but not crazy mad as the old Klaus would have sounded.

"Free your people? Now why would I do that?"

"You control the witches right?"

"Yeah sure I control the witches, but it isn't that simple. Even if I would make them do or undo a spell there is always some consequences.

They have elders on the other side that gives them power to do the spells, especially a spell like that... the elders will take or give something for helping. If I make this deal with them, it will be on you... You are the one that will take that consequence."

"I'll take whatever or let them take whatever... just help me. But don't tell about the consequences to Elijah or Klaus. They wont let me do this."

"How do you know Klaus, why do you live with them?"

"Well it's complicated..."

The door to the room Hayley and Marcel is in opens quickly and hard.

"There you are" Klaus says, trying to sound cool. Elijah and Rebekah right behind him.

"Yeah, Marcel led me in her, I wasn't feeling that good after that blood smell."

"A really nice girl you got here Klaus" Marcel said with a big smile. "We actually already took care of the business (Hayley being in this city even thought she is a wolf)... And we also made a new deal"

"And what deal is that?" Elijah asked

"I'm going to help to free her people"

"And what's in it for you?" Klaus asked

"Nothing for me... I'm just doing a nice thing for the baby I once saved."

Hayley knew that when Marcel said; _nothing for me, _he meant that sure, he will give the witches permission to undo the spell, but he won't pay for it, she will.

"I'm actually impressed, Hayley took care of this by herself" Klaus said with a grin.

"Hayley, if you're not feeling all that well, we maybe should go home?" Elijah asked

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea... But first I need to know when? When will we be freeing my people? Next full moon is in a few days"

"I will talk to the witches and see if we can make it happen by then" Marcel answered.

Hayley nodded.

"Did any of you get any sense on how Marcel is feeling about me being her" Rebekah asked her family when they were back home.

"Rebekah, I think we have some more important things to discuss" Klaus said "Like how Hayley got Marcel to agree on helping us so quickly?" Klaus was feeling a bit suspicious that it all went so easy.

"Well...I will answer that as soon as I have thrown up" Hayley said running towards the bathroom they had downstairs.

Klaus ran after her. He knocked on the door..

"Don't come in, I'm okay."

"You don't sound okay, I'm coming in"

She spit out her mouthwash and then sat down on the bathroom floor again, feeling very tired after the party, everything Marcel had told her and now throwing up.

"Hayley, common I'll carry you to bed, you look exhausted."

"No, I'm fine" Even she could hear that she didn't sound very convincing.

Klaus lifted her up in to his arms as she was weighing as much as a cat.

He didn't use his vampire speed, Klaus wanted to take this little time of total closeness with her and make it last for a little while, embrace it.

Hayley felt totally relaxed in his arms. It felt good for her to just completely, 100% give herself to someone... she never had any family, anyone who actually cared about her. She could both feel that she loved that feeling and hated it.

She closed her eyes and even though it only took a minute or two to take her to bed, she had fallen asleep.

Klaus put her down on the bed, took her shoes away and put the blanket on her.

Before he left her room, he looked at her for few minutes and was thinking about how he actually feels about her. He already saw her as family but did he see her as something more than just mother of his unborn child?

Ever since he first saw her he had felt some kind of attraction. They had one night of passion and then went separate ways. They got another chance when they had found out about their child, then they got yet another chance as a gift from Klaus's father... what will he do with it?

_She is beautiful, carrying my child, we both come from the same kind of worlds... could I be with her for real?_

_Would she want to be with me? _

So many thoughts were running through Klaus's mind this time around when he were giving his family his full attention and time.

"No, No! I can't do this!"

"Hayley, it's okay. Breathe." Elijah was trying to keep Hayley calm

"No I can't do this!"

"Push Hayley, you have to push" Elijah kept on saying to her.

"I caaan'ttt!"

"Hayley, Hayley, Hayley!" Hayley opened up her eyes and saw all three of the Mikaelson siblings standing around her bed.

"You were screaming in your dream" Elijah said

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked

"I was just dreaming?" Hayley asked, feeling her stomach with her hands, relieved to feel that her bump was still small.

"Yes, and screaming like a crazy person" Rebekah said

"Rebekah!" Elijah said and looking at her "Go back to your beauty-sleep, we'll handle this."

Rebekah turned around and walked back to her bedroom. Elijah sat down on Hayley's bed next to her, feeling her forehead.

"Are you sure you are fine?" Klaus asked again, seaming a bit worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for waking you all up. Was I really screaming that loud?"

"Yes, you were shouting that you couldn't do something." Elijah said

"What were you dreaming about love?" Klaus asked

"I don't remember everything... just bits and pieces. I was giving birth... I was in the woods, it might have been somewhere in the bayou."

"You think it was just a dream?" Elijah asked looking up at Hayley and then at Klaus.

"What could it have been more than a dream?" Hayley asked

"Well, us supernatural creatures can have premonitions, and when dreams are this strongly that you scream this loud and intensly... it could mean something more."

"Huh... I guess we'll just have to wait and see... I'm not due for another 6 months"

"You should get some rest" Elijah said and walked towards the door.

"I think I will stay" Klaus said looking at Elijah and then at Hayley "If that's okay with you of course. I don't want to leave you alone the rest of the night... I'll sit here on this chair and read"

"Ahh... I'm not used to someone sitting next to me while I'm sleeping... but yeah, I'll guess that would be alright."

Elijah left the room and Klaus sat down on the chair next to Hayley's bed and picked up a book that was next to Hayley's bed on a little table. Title: **What to expect when expecting. **

Hayley looked at him, waiting for him to say something about his choice of book.

"I've already read every book in this house except for this, and I guess there are some things in it I should know as a father to be." Klaus said with a smile.

"Okay, but I will say this; there is some pretty weird stuff in there, it might freak you out."

"I'll think I've seen most of the weird things in this world."

"We'll see about that, don't say I didn't warn you about it tomorrow." Hayley said and then falling asleep again.

Klaus smiled and then opened up the first page of the book.


	15. Chapter 15

A few days had gone by since the party at Marcel. As promised, Marcel had talked to the witches and asked them to undo the spell that was on Hayley's wolf family. A witch called Sabine was the one who could undo the spell.

Klaus and Elijah knows that Sabine is not the person she is saying that she is, she is in fact Elijah's old love Celeste; a powerful witch that used to be loving, kind and goodhearted, but now the only thing she has in her mind is vengeance.

"So the plan is to?" Rebekah asked Hayley

"Well... Marcel says that we are going to meet the witch in the bayou when the full-moon is up and my people are changed in to humans. She had told Marcel that it's best for me to come alone, but I know you guys won't allow it... but you have to keep some kind of distant." When Hayley said the thing about them needing to keep a distant, both Elijah and Klaus knew that the distant wouldn't be big. No way that they could trust Sabine when knowing that she isn't who she claims that she is.

"And how long will this spell take? I have some TV I need to catch up on." Rebekah said

"It's suppose to go fast, she has already been gathering all the ingredients and cooking up some potion that they need to drink. The only thing she has left to do is to say something in Latin when the full moon has come." Hayley said and smiled towards Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah... although she knew that it wasn't that simple. As soon as the spell is done, she is going to pay for it.

"Okay, but if anything looks wrong, just call and we'll be by your side in a second." Elijah said

"Ripping the witches head off" Klaus added and gave them a smirk smile.

Later on the same day, close to the full moon.

"Okay Hayley, are you ready to free your people?" Sabine (Celeste) asked.

"I have been ready for a long time now"

"No matter what it will cost?" Sabine asked which made Hayley feel panic in her. If Klaus found out about the real deal between her and the witches, he wouldn't let her go through with it.

Hayley put her finger against her mouth and one on her ear, wanting Sabine to understand that she didn't want Klaus to find out about the _paying a price for the spell deal._

Sabine nodded. "Everything will be fine"

The full moon had come now and they started to hear things in the bushes. Naked people started to appear.

Hayley had brought everyone clothes and food.

While they were getting dressed, Sabine did the spell, it went very quickly.

"It's done." She said

Hayley nodded and whispered "So what's my..."

"Wait a second" Sabine said and wrote something on a piece of paper. "Here" She said and handed it to Hayley who was a bit scared to read it. The little note would say what this spell had cost her.

_What if they are taking my child?_

Hayley put the paper in her pocket, to nervous to read it now.

"It's not my decision, it's the elders on the other side" Sabine said, which made Hayley even more scared.

Sabine left and the three Mikaelson siblings came down to the party.

"I assume you want to stay and socialize with your family for a while before we head home?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah... If you guys don't want to stick around I can just stay here and you can pick me up tomorrow."

"Out of the question" Klaus said quickly.

"I don't mind staying for a while" Rebekah said with a flirty voice looking at one of the guys that was drinking beer by the fire. His name was Oliver. He had blond hair, broad shoulders and a ridiculous hot smile... but that wasn't the person who Hayley was drawn to, she felt that she needed to talk to another guy that was there.

A tall man with dark hair and the kindest eyes. His name is Jackson.

"Okay, I'm going to talk to my family.. and you guys need to behave!" Hayley looked mostly at Klaus when she said that.

Hayley walked up to Jackson who was standing a bit further away than the rest of the people there.

"Hey, I'm Hayley... but I guess you know that already"

"I don't know about Hayley, but Andrea..."

"I go by Hayley" She said and gave him a smile.

"We have a lot to talk about"

"Like what?"

"I don't know if this is the right moment to talk about that, it's a party and it's the first time we are actually talking and what I have to say might freak you out a bit"

"I might surprise you when it comes to handle things that should be freaking me out... Like being becoming pregnant after a one night stand with an original vampire"

Jackson laughed

"Just tell me, I promise I will be okay with it. I can handle what ever it is" Hayley said thinking about the note that was in her pocket...

"You and I come from royalty and we were meant to get married"

"Married?" Hayley said feeling chocked

"I know it's a lot to take in but, yeah. Here, read this when you get home tonight, it explains everything." He said and gave Hayley an old looking book.

"Please don't freak out, just read it and we'll talk more about it the next time we meet. I know you have a lot of questions and you will feel much better about all of this when you know more. Don't worry, I don't expect us to get married just because we were _meant_ to do it"

Hayley nodded, "Okay, I'll read it"

After a few hours of talking with her family, It was getting colder and everyone was getting tired including Hayley.

"Well, I will come back her as soon as possible." Hayley said to everyone. She and the Mikaelson siblings walked to the car and drove home.

"I think I'm going to the bed" Hayley said as soon as they were home. She was feeling eager to read the note in her pocket.

"Are you okay Hayley" Elijah asked

Klaus turned towards Hayley when he heard Elijah asking her that.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked

"Nothing is wrong, I'm fine."

"Hayley?" Klaus said.

"Yeah, I sensed something too... I could see it the whole night, even though my eyes was mostly on Oliver" Rebekah said

"If I tell you... promise not to freak out. Whatever it is, I can do it. It was my choice."

"What are you talking about?" Elijah asked

"I did a deal with the witches... or it was actually a deal with the elders."

"What kind of a deal?" Klaus asked

"If they undid this complicated spell on my family, they would take or give something from/to me."

"Hayley! What have you done!?" Klaus shouted, feeling angry for the first time since he came back to this _time. _He was feeling scared as well, scared of what they were gonna take or give her.

"And what will that be Hayley?" Elijah asked calmly, but if he had a pulse, it would be sky high now.

"I don't know, I have it on this note" Hayley said and took out the note from her pocket.

"Well? What are you waiting on?! Read it" Rebekah shouted.

Hayley took a deep breath and then unfolded the note and read it

**We have taken the protecting power the moon and the nature gives werewolves when they are pregnant. You will turn every full moon even though you are pregnant. It won't be easy, but if you are strong enough you will survive. **

Hayley swallowed and then gave the note to Elijah. The siblings read it.

"No! No!" I'm going to the witches now, and they will fix this" Klaus said

"Klaus!" Hayley shouted "It wont work, I signed an agreement with blood. I'm strong enough, I can do this. I can!"

"It's late, we should discuss and plan this tomorrow." Elijah said, seeing how tired Hayley is.

Hayley went upstairs to her room. After being outside in the cold weather, she decided to take a hot shower. Still feeling a bit cold after the shower, Hayley chose a flannel pajamas.

She walked out from her bathroom, back into he bedroom.

"Shit! You scared me! What are you doing here Klaus?" He was sitting her bed.

"Hayley, please sit down." Klaus said "I have thought about you and this, all night. It's not safe, you alone without any of us out there when you are changed..." He paused and then said "I'm gonna turn with you... every time. If something goes wrong, I can just turn back to my vampire form. Good night Hayley."


	16. Chapter 16

The morning after:

Elijah had prepared breakfast for everyone. They were gonna sit down and discuss their next move.

"Our next move? Really? Is that what we are talking about? Not the fact that Hayley need to change every full moon even though she is pregnant?!" Rebekah asked.

"Rebekah!" Elijah said, wanting her to calm done and not upset Hayley.

Klaus had already talked to Hayley about him turning with her every time and after that Klaus had told that plan to Elijah.

"We have already talked about it, and their isn't much we can do except be prepared for the next full moon. For example, I will change with Hayley and if something happens, I can just change back. I'm a hybrid, I control my own change sister."

"Since when did you get all this calm and nice Nick?" Rebekah asked

Klaus just gave her a smirk smile.

"We have already noticed that going easy and following Marcel's rules is the right way to go when it comes to him. He already likes Hayley, so we will continue on that path with Marcel.

Rebekah, No messing around with him, I don't want him to feel any negativity towards us. You will get your chance to rekindle whatever you two had, later." Elijah said

"What about this Davina witch?" Rebekah asked

"Yes, according to Klaus who has some incites, she will start to loose control and that will cost us nature-disasters; Earthquakes, wind, water and fire storms." Elijah said

"That will approximately happen in about 3 or 4 months." Klaus said

"Yes, so we will need to deal with her soon, but first we need to get much more closer to Marcel. He has to trust us enough to tell us about her." Elijah said "Shall we have a dinner party with Marcel and a few of his closest comrades?"

"I think that sounds like a good plan." Klaus said looking at Hayley who was busy doing something on her phone.

"Excuse me" Hayley said, and then she left the table.

"Where are you going? Is everything alright?" Elijah asked her

"Yeah, I just need to make a call"

"A call? To who?" Klaus

"To Jackson, we have a matter to discuss..." Hayley said. She had read the book Jackson had given her about their family history, a few hours last night before she fell asleep and the rest this morning.

She really felt the urge to talk to him about it now and also to get to know him more.

"And what matter is that?" Klaus asked

"He said that both of us come form royalty and that we were meant to get married. He gave me a family history book about all of it... and now that I have read it, I feel the need to talk to him"

"Get married?" Elijah asked a bit chocked

"Royalty?" Klaus asked

"Jackson, the tall handsome guy you were talking to all night?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes, Yes and Yes." Hayley answered. "Feel free to read the book... But can any of you give me a ride to the bayou, I'm not feeling all that good today, so I would rather not drive."

"If you are not feeling good today, I rather you not go at all... Anywhere. You should stay home" Klaus said

"Are we back to this now? Making decisions for me?"

"After your stupid decision to make a deal with the witches, I think us making decisions for you isn't all that bad" Klaus said with some irony in his voice.

"I'm fine. Sabine told me that I might feel bad for a few days because of the strong inner power the elders took from me."

"Is there something more we..." Klaus corrected himself "...I should know about what is happening to you and our child?" Now a bit angry, he hadn't shown many angry sides since he was back, but anger didn't come from the same place it use to come from; selfishness and jealousy. Now it comes from fear, fear of loosing Hayley and their child.

"No" Hayley said "Oh wait... I have a doctors appointment with a doctor out in the bayou, Sabine told me about it yesterday. A witch called Agnes is taking me there."

Klaus's eyes froze, he looked at Elijah (the only person Klaus had told about what had happen to him).

"You are not going to a doctor in the bayou, I'm taking you to a real hospital" Klaus said

"But then Marcel might find out about the?" Hayley said

"We'll announce it to him at the dinner party, we'll have it tomorrow already!" Klaus said

"And you think Marcel will be okay with a hybrid baby?" Hayley asked

"Marcel might surprise you... he has always had a thing when it comes to protecting children." Klaus said

Hayley nodded and walked upstairs to her room.

"Well I'm off to the city, I need to do some shopping!" Rebekah said and left the house.

"They are trying to lour Hayley to the bayou and kill her and the baby... Like the last time around" Klaus said

"But you said that Sabine had done a simple witch _thing_ to find out about the baby's sex and then supposedly seen a vision about the baby being the death to all witches and that's why Agnes took her to the bayou the last time?" Elijah asked

"Yes"

"But Sabine hasn't done that _thing _this time, Hayley doesn't know the sex yet... Or does she?" Elijah asked. This made Klaus wonder... maybe Hayley had already found out about it but not told him yet, _but why?_

Elijah was off to invite Marcel to the party and make some other arrangement for it as well.

Hayley and Klaus was alone in the big house.

Klaus was sitting in his little office reading. Suddenly he heard some weird noises from upstairs, from Hayley's room. Like something fell on the floor or something.

Klaus ran up and knocked on her door.

"Hayley!? Are you okay?"

She didn't answer, but after a second he heard water coming from her shower. He still didn't feel relaxed, he was still thinking about the sound he had heard.

He tried to listen and sort out all of the sounds. The shower, the two heartbeats and Hayley's breath...

She was breathing fast and her pulse was running fast. Their were some other noise too.

He was to worried to just ignore it and walk back downstairs again.

"Hayley!?" He shouted but still no answer.

He opened the door. She wasn't in her room. He saw a broken vase on the floor next to Hayley's bed, _the sound I had heard._

He walked towards her bathroom door. "Hayley!?"

"I'm okay" She answered. He hadn't even asked how she was doing and that was her answer... Klaus knew something was wrong but it felt wrong for him to just to walk in to her bathroom as well.

"Hayley, I'm coming in" Klaus said

"No! I'm fine. I'm in the shower. I'm okay"

"If you were okay you wouldn't say you were fine and okay that many times. I know you well enough to know that" He said

"Klaus, I'm..." She said and the screamed in pain

Klaus didn't care he opened her bathroom door and walked in. He saw Hayley sitting in her bathtub in pain.

Both of them forgot all about the awkwardness of her being naked. He turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. He put the towel around her and then lifted her up in his arms and carried her to her bed.

"What's wrong Hayley? Where does it hurt?"

"I feel warm, feverish and I have stomach cramps, they started a little while ago. I thought a bath would help, but it didn't"

Klaus was now thinking about the scene he had seen when Hayley was in the pool with Elijah. Her pain looked the same.

"Did you tell Sabine that you weren't going to the bayou doctor?" Klaus asked in suspicion that witches might have something to do with this.

"Yeah just a little while ago before the pain started. Why?"

"I think they might have used some kind of dark object on Sophie who is linked to you."

"Dark object? What do you mean?"

"Hayley... did Sabine find out about the baby's sex for you? Or did she do _something_ involving our child?" Klaus asked

"AHHH!" Hayley shouted again in pain

"Hayley look at me, everything is going to be okay" Hayley nodded and then answered Klaus's question

"I was going to tell you all about the baby's sex after a visit to a doctor. Sabine didn't seem all that sure, she said it was a girl but then all of the sudden she started to say some weird things in Latin... but yeah, I think it's a girl"

Klaus smiled, and felt warmth when he heard that it was going to be a girl (even though he already knew that, _our_little Hope Mikaelson.

"Hayley, I think they are trying to kill our baby with the dark object, but I won't let that happen."

"How do we stop it?"

"We need to unlink you from Sophie before midnight." Klaus answered. He was still holding Hayley in his arms and she was still almost naked.

"Let's get you dressed and then we'll call Elijah and Rebekah!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi, thanks for reading and leaving reviews. **

**I'm answering a few of them.**

**Yes, the first 7 chapters were more fast paced- why? Yes it was because of the flashbacks Klaus was having. It was supposed to go fast, the story wasn't going to be just about the flashbacks, I wanted to get past those chapters as soon as possible and get to the "real" story... but don't get me wrong, I enjoyed writing those chapters and those chapters are very important to this story. **

**If it will be dangerous for the baby when Hayley has to turn on full moon? – It can be, but we'll see were it will lead. **

**And the whole triangle drama between Klaus, Elijah and Hayley... is not something I would want to see either, so I'm trying to avoid it but still keeping somewhat to the real original story, where Elijah felt something for Hayley and Hayley feeling something for him as well... but I'm hoping now when Klaus is more involved in Hayley's life, something between those two could happen. **

**I know I'm the writer of this story and I decide if something will happen between Klaus and Hayley, but I want the characters to stay true to themselves... So we'll see how everything will go. Maybe it will feel good pairing those two together or it wont.**

Both Elijah and Rebekah had rushed home after Klaus had called them and filled them in about what was going on. All of them were standing in the family-room, Hayley sitting on a couch burning up and being in great amount of pain.

"So what's our plan?" Rebekah asked.

"Our best shot is to go to Marcel and just tell him what's going on. Hayley being pregnant, linked to Sophie, them using us to take Davina- tell him we know about Davina and ask her to do the un-linking spell." Klaus said with a very stressful voice

"So going slow and get Marcel to trust us with just being friendly is not on the table anymore?" Rebekah asked

"We can't, we have to just come clean to Marcel and hope he takes our side in all of this... And maybe he will trust us for it." Elijah said

Klaus sat down next to Hayley now. "Love, I'm going to carry you to the car now... We'll go to Marcel and if he can't help us, then we'll find someone else who can... But like I said, Marcel has a weakness for children and even though our child isn't born yet, it's still a child."

Hayley nodded.

After a short car drive they arrived at Marcel's house.

"Marcel!" Klaus shouted

"Klaus, what's all this shouting about?" Marcel asked, and then he saw Hayley looking really bad in Klaus's arms. "What's wrong with her?"

"Let us come in, and we'll tell you about everything."

Marcel lead all of them in to one of his many bedrooms.

Klaus laid Hayley down on the bed and sat down next to her.

"So what's going on?" Marcel asked.

"We don't have much time, so I'll say this just once and quick" Elijah said and Marcel nodded "And no questions!"

"Okay, yeah, sure" Marcel said

"Hayley is three months pregnant with Klaus's child. She is now linked to the witch Sophie. The witches are using that as leverage... they want us to help them get Davina, though they haven't told us that, they have told us that they want our help to take _you_ down. Our reason for being here in New Orleanse is to reunite our family and live here in peace. Right now we are located in the old plantation house." Elijah said all of this very fast.

"And now few of the witches believes that the child will be dangerous for them, bring them death-which is also false..." Klaus said but was interrupted by Rebekah

"And now they are killing the child through Sophie, using some kind of dark object. The only way to stop it is to unlink Hayley and Sophie before midnight"

"That is where Davina comes in..." Elijah said. "We have the spell, but we need a powerful witch like Davina to do it."

Marcel looked chocked and speechless.

"I have many questions... but I can see that you are telling me the truth, Rebekah has never been a vey good liar... and it's not long to midnight, so the questions has to wait." Marcel said.

"I think I should come with you to Davina... Our mother was a powerful witch as you know, and I think I can give her some pointers when it comes to finding your inner power to do something this big. It's not an easy spell..." Elijah said. Marcel wasn't sure if should or shouldn't take Elijah with him or not, but then he looked down on Hayley who was now screaming in pain.

"Okay, let's go!"

"She isn't going to make it, I can feel her slipping away" Hayley said to Klaus and Rebekah who was sitting close to her on the bed.

Klaus looked at Rebekah and for the first time in her life she could see real fear in his eyes.

"Don't you dare talk about my niece like that. She isn't going anywhere. She is staying in that cozy tummy of yours for 6 more months and then when she finally comes out she will be the most loved baby in this world." Rebekah said. "I will go to the small witch-shop and ask for some herbs that may help ease the pain"

"What time is it?" Hayley asked Klaus

"Don't worry about that, we will make it"

"What time is it?" She asked again when he ignored the question

"It's 10..."

"So we got two hours left..."

"Like I said, don't worry"

"What will we do if we don't make it... where will I ago? I'm not your family. I'll guess I will go and live in the bayou"

"Don't talk like that. No matter what happens, you will always be family, but nothing will happen, our baby will live!"

Klaus tried to believe his own words, but even he started to have some doubts.

_What if we don't make it, what if our little, beautiful Hope doesn't get born? Was this a wrong decision... me choosing to go back in time and start over? I was suppose to make things better, not worse. Where did I go wrong? Why did the witches still feel the need to do this? We haven't done anything..._

Then it hit Klaus. _We haven't done anything... that must be the problem. We haven't done anything against the witches, but we haven't helped them either, but they know that we are getting friendly with Marcel because Marcel wanted the witches to help Hayley with her wolfs. They must be afraid that we are teaming up with Marcel instead of them. Sabine (Celeste) must have scared the last living elders; like Agnes who is really paranoid. I didn't want to hurt anyone this time, but Sabine (Celeste) has to go!_

After a while Rebekah was back with some herbs. A witch named Kate had mixed it up for her after Rebekah had threatened her to expose the love affair between her and Marcel's closest vampire friend Thierry if she didn't help her.

"Here, drink this" Rebekah said when she had mixed the herbs with some tea... "it should help to ease the pain."

The tea actually helped, not completely, but enough so that she could sit up.

"Stay with her while I'll call Elijah" Klaus said to Rebekah and then left the room.

"How is she doing brother?" Elijah asked when he answered his phone

"Not good, but a little better now when Rebekah got some herbs"

"How is it going there?"

"Davina is trying, but she isn't there yet... she needs a bit more time."

"She hasn't much more time. We only have an hour left. There is something more Elijah... I have thought about where we went wrong, what we might have done to make the witches do something like this to us. I only came up with one answer, it must have something to do with us getting closer to Marcel and not helping them take him down. And there is only one person that could be behind all of this and that is Celeste."

"Then we'll take her down." Elijah said

Klaus thought he would argue against it, but he didn't... not at all.

"I'll call you as soon as we have some progress here" Elijah said and then they hanged up.

Klaus took a deep breath and then opened the door in to the room Hayley and Rebekah was in.

"What did he say? Is Davina getting somewhere with the spell?" Rebekah asked

"Not yet. How is she feeling?" Klaus asked and pointed his head towards a sleeping Hayley.

"She is feeling better, she managed to fall asleep, but I can hear the baby's heartbeat getting weaker and weaker."

"As soon as Hayley and the baby is safe and un-linked from Sophie I will deal with them!" Klaus said sounding angry

"What happen to not upset anyone? Not making enemies?"

"Well that was before they attacked us, killing my child just because they are afraid we will take Marcel's side. Celeste is the one behind this and if the other witches decides to back off and stay away from us, we will leave them alone and only take care of Celeste."

"And with take of her you mean..?"

"Kill her!"

"And Elijah is okay with you killing his ex-lover?"

"Family always comes first for him, you know that little sister"

Klaus looked at the clock. The time was running out, they only had 45 minutes left. He put a hand on Hayley's forehead, she was still feverish. He listened to his baby's heartbeat and he could hear what Rebekah had been hearing... it was getting weaker.

After a few minutes his phone rang.

"Elijah!? Is she getting any further with the spell?" Klaus asked

"Yes, we are making some progress, we are soon there, just a few minutes away. Hold on!"

Hayley woke up and her pain was back. "AHHH!"

Both Rebekah and Klaus was holding her hands, trying to keep her calm.

This time the pain was feeling different, better, it gave Hayley some kind of a releasing feeling. It lasted for a minute and then it was gone... all of it. No more pain, it all disappeared.

"It's gone, I feel better now. I think it's over" Hayley said

"Are you sure?" Rebekah asked

"Yes, I'm just really tired, exhausted. Can you please carry me home?" She asked Klaus.

Klaus nodded and took her in his arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here you go, Chapter 18. Enjoy! **

A few weeks had gone by, and every one had mostly kept to themselves. Marcel and Klaus had decided to talk about things involving Davina, the witches and Hayley soon and then decide what to do with everything, but they wanted, needed some time. One thing every one had agreed on already was that Celeste needed to go!

Hayley was now in week 17, just 5 months left. Full moon was close, and everyone in the Mikaelson household was worrying about that.

Hayley liked being a wolf in some ways. Yeah it's a curse and it hurts like hell to change, but when she finally had changed and ran in the woods, she always felt free and like she belonged. When she traveled she met people who actually liked changing in to wolfs, and they just embraced the pain and turned it to something else; to strength. They always talked about wishing that they could turn more than just when it's full moon. Hayley never understood how... how anyone could embrace the hurting, burning bone-breaking feeling she feels every time she has to turn.

_I wish I had learned that, I could really use that now when I have to turn when I'm pregnant. _

Both Hayley and Klaus could almost smell the full moon, every wolf could.

"God morning love, did you sleep well?" Klaus asked when Hayley came downstairs from her

bedroom.

"Yeah, hey... I'm going to the bayou for a few days" She said holding a backpack

Klaus and Elijah looked a bit stunned, it wasn't something they were expecting to hear.

"To the bayou?" Elijah asked

"Yeah... I think I need to be around other wolfs and try to learn as much as possible from them. They had the curse the witches put on them for so many years, which made them live as wolfs almost everyday except once a month. I have to change soon and...I just need to do this. I'm starting to freak out"

"I'm a wolf, I can teach you some stuff. I turn on my own, I have fully control over it now" Klaus answered

"I need to do this. I have my cellphone with me and I'll take my own car."

He looked at her with an intense look. He knew her wolf family could help her, but he wasn't all that keen on letting her and their child live outside in the cold, far away from him and unprotected.

Elijah stood up and was gonna say something, he didn't want her to go either, but Klaus stopped him. "Let her go" Klaus said to Elijah. Hayley nodded and then she left.

"Hayley! You came! I wasn't sure Klaus would let you, he held a sharp eye on you the last time you were here" Jackson said when Hayley arrived to the bayou.

"He understands that I need to be with other wolfs, especially now when I have to turn soon."

"Hayley, I still can't believe you did that for us. That you made a deal like that with the witches just to free us."

Hayley smiled.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked her

"Just relax, have fun. We can begin our wolf exercises tomorrow."

Jackson nodded and put his hand on Hayley's back and lead her to a small cabin.

"This is where I sleep, I will take the floor tonight, you can take the bed."

"No, I'm fine. It's your bed."

"Hayley, you are four months pregnant, I'm not letting you sleep on the floor"

Hayley smiled once again and put her hand on her stomach. It was bigger now, she was really showing. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either.

"Yeah..."

"How does it feel to become a mom? You ever thought about kids and your future before?"

"I actually never thought about kids, it always seemed like something so far away for someone like me."

"Someone like you?"

"Yeah... a lost little wolf girl, who never had a mom of her own. I know nothing about being a mom or being in a family. Sometimes I just think about leaving, everything and everyone... But then I remember that this..." Hayley puts a hand on her stomach "Isn't just something I can take out from my body and leave. Sometimes I think about if it was the other way around, Klaus being the one pregnant, I would just leave this mess"

"Hayley don't say that. First of all, you are not lost or little. You are here with me, right now, just focus on that. You are strong, you are a wolf... And leaving us, everyone here, don't ever do that. Not without me, promise that if you ever feel like running away, take me with you." Jackson said to Hayley and grabbed her by her arms and looked deep in to her eyes.

Hayley gasped, she suddenly looked chocked.

"Hayley, what's wrong?!"

Then she smiled.

"Feel" She said and took one of his hands and put it on her stomach. "She's kicking for the first time"

Jackson smiled back.

Hayley started to feel guilt that she had said that she sometimes felt like she just wanted to leave everyone, including her own child.

_Klaus, I should call Klaus and tell him... But would he care? Would he care to much... come here and cause a scene? No one here seems to like him. I'll tell him when I get home instead._

After having a relaxed night just hanging out with her wolf family, Hayley woke up the next day feeling good and ready to start her wolf training.

Hayley and Jackson walked away from the camp so they could be alone. They sat down by a lake.

"How do we start?"

"Tell me what you like with being a wolf?"

"I like how fast I can be, I like finding and chasing a prey using my power of scent..." Jackson got all warm when listening to Hayley when she are telling this with such an excitement. She smiles.

"And what do you don't like?"

"The changing part, of course. Waking up being a human again with blood around me, not knowing what or who I have been hurting."

"Good." Jackson said. "Now we know what we have to work with"

Hayley smiled.

"I think we should start with the changing part. For me it hardly hurts anymore... and when I feel it hurting, I just try to embrace it even more instead of fighting it. I try to change myself in to wolf form instead of letting the curse change me. Instead of seeing it as a curse, I try to see the full moon as a chance for me to be a wolf and do all the stuff that I love doing as a wolf. That's what you have to do too, you have to see it as an opportunity that you only get once a month, a opportunity to be a wolf, running fast, finding and chasing a prey and everything else you like doing as wolf. Each time you do this, more easier it will get."

Hayley nodded.

"How would you explain a human, and human habits?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you do every day as a human, what comes naturally to you?"

"Eat, sleep, shower, use the bathroom, talk to friends... have sex"

"All of those things comes neurally for humans, we need those things to feel good, to survive. For wolfs other things comes naturally and they need to do somethings to survive. Like hunt. I know very well the feeling of guilt when waking up in blood, but it's not you, Hayley the human who has done anything wrong, it's the beautiful animal you turn in to... And siting in a cage while you transform, isn't something I believe in, we are wolfs, we need run freely and embrace it."

The more Jackson spoke, the more Hayley felt like being a wolf was actually okay.

After a few days with the wolfs, Hayley was ready to go home.

"Come here when the full moon comes, we can change together" Jackson said

"Klaus is going to change too"

Jackson gave her a disapproval look. These few days, having Hayley there close to him, had made him feel something for her. Before he wasn't sure if he wanted to get married to her, but now he felt differently. Hayley had been feeling something too, but she was pregnant with an original vampire hybrids child, she is only 22 years old... She has only known Jackson for a month. Everything was just a mess in Hayley's eyes.

"Why, why is he turning?"

"He is a hybrid, he controls his change, and if something happens he can just change back."

"Hayley, I will be there and protect you. I feel confident in my wolf form."

"I will think about it" Hayley said and then she got in to her car and drove back home.

"Hayley! You are back" Elijah said when she walked in to the house.

"Yeah, it feels good to be back in a warm house again."

"I can imagine that. Should I ask the chef to prepare something for lunch?"

"Yeah, that sounds great" Hayley said and started to walk upstairs "Oh!" Hayley gasped and put a hand quickly on her stomach. They baby was kicking again.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked when he heard Hayley. He was coming from his room upstairs. He used his super speed and was on Hayley's side in a split second.

"She is kicking again" Hayley said and smiled and looking up at Klaus who had looked worried but now looked a bit chocked.

"Again?" He asked. Hayley took his hand quickly and put it on her stomach. He could feel her kicking. He smiled.

_Our little Hope..._


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi and thanks for reading! I know that the wait for this chapter has been longer than usual, but I have just had one of those weeks when you don't feel all that creative. I rather not to try to force my writing, it usual doesn't end up any good then. **

**I hope it doesn't happen again for a while, for both yours and my sake, but here you go, chapter 19! -TJ**

Hayley woke up feeling a bit strange, the feeling was familiar, she knew what it meant; full moon.

She walked downstairs, feeling very hungry as she always does a few hours before she has to change in to a wolf, it's her body wanting to prepare for what will come.

She was on her way to the kitchen, but was stopped by Klaus. He had prepared a lot of food, knowing she would both feel hunger and need it, but so did he.

He could also feel it, even thought he was a hybrid. Every full moon Klaus drinks a lot of blood and before Hayley and his child came in to his life, he used to kill more than 10 people the day of full moon, but now, in New Orleans, living with Hayley and his siblings, he only drinks the blood and then lets them go, but of course not before he has compelled them to forget about it.

"How are you feeling? Are you ready for what will come tonight?"

"Ready as I can be I guess..."

"You are strong, and I will be there. We will make it through this"

"Yeah... Only four times left after tonight, while I'm pregnant. What could go wrong..." Hayley said with sarcasm in her voice. She didn't know where that came from, she knew it wasn't Klaus's fault, it was her own, but she couldn't help but feeling mad at everyone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so... annoyed with you. It isn't your fault."

Klaus nodded.

"I have been meaning to talk to you about something... Jackson thinks that you changing with me isn't necessary. He says that he feels in control as a wolf."

"Well if Jackson thinks that I shouldn't, then maybe I shouldn't. After all Jackson knows best" This time Klaus was the one sounding sarcastic.

"You don't have to sound like that." Hayley said

"You are min..." Klaus stopped before he finished that sentence. "You are carrying my child, our child, and no one is gonna be protecting you but me. Sure Jackson can help, but I don't trust him enough to risk yours and my child's life."

"Okay I get it you are the strongest man ever" again sounding sarcastic "but I don't want to feel like I have a mouth-breathing bodyguard, I want to try to embrace the wolf in me and run freely with Jackson and the rest of my family. You got to take some distance."

"What ever you say love" Klaus said, gave Hayley a smile and then they both sat down and started eating.

When the it was only an hour away from the full moon, Hayley and Klaus arrived at the bayou. Hayley hadn't taken _no_ for an answer about changing in the bayou with the rest of her family. Klaus knew that this wasn't the time to argue with Hayley, she had enough to worry about, so did he.

This would be first time in history a pregnant woman would turn in to a wolf, or they hadn't heard about anyone else doing it. Elijah had been trying to search about it, but many of their history books was about vampires.

The witches however, had told Hayley that if she was strong enough, both she and the baby would survive this.

Klaus didn't doubt her strength, she was strong enough, he thinks that Hayley is one of the strongest persons he knows. He was more worried about what could happen while she was a wolf, not the turning part.

The turning part had come, Jackson was standing on Hayley' right side and Klaus was on her left side. Klaus's plan was to start changing when Hayley is fully transformed, in case something would go wrong, he would still be a vampire.

Klaus was standing close to Hayley, not really knowing what he could do to help her. He wanted to touch her, comfort her in this time of pain, but he couldn't touch her or even be too close, she needed her space while transforming.

The only thing he could do was to be prepared to help in anyway he could if she needed it and he was also monitoring the baby's heartbeat.

The rest of Hayley's wolf-pack was a bit further away, everyone was completely naked, but Hayley didn't feel comfortable with being naked, so she and Jackson where wearing underwear.

Hayley could barely hear the other wolfs changing, but _she_ in the other hand, was screaming in pain.

"Embrace it Hayley!" Jackson shouted at her "Look at me!"

Hayley met his eyes.

"Embrace it! Focus!"

Hayley nodded and almost instantly she felt a bit better.

Klaus looked at them, feeling a bit jealous that Jackson could help her but he couldn't.

After an hour the transform was almost complete. Hayley put one of her hands on her stomach, she started to feel really weird around that area.

"Klaus!?" Hayley shouted

"Yes love?" Klaus asked quickly, afraid, noticing that something was wrong.

"It feels weird, wrong in some way. Not knowing how it is suppose to feel makes all of this harder!"

"Shh" Klaus said and concentrated the hardest he could and listened to the baby's heartbeat.

"She's okay"

When Hayley heard Klaus say those words something inside of her let go of the last human piece of herself she was holding on to, and then she was completely transformed in to a wolf.

Just a few minutes after, Klaus had also transformed and was right behind the other wolfs.

Warmth, different kind of warmth, that was the first thing Hayley felt when she was waking up. The sun on her bare skin, the blood in her wains that is always a few degrees warmer the day after she has been a wolf and then the third kind of warmth she was feeling was body heat. She opened up her eyes.

It was a beautiful day, birds were singing, the air was just perfect; a bit cool, just enough to balance the heat that was coming from her inside, and a bit further away she could see a lake that looked just perfect for a swim after a night of running as a wolf.

When she started to wake up more fully, she stopped looking on the nature, instead she started to realize that she wasn't alone, she had someone right next to her.

A naked body laying right next to her, holding her tightly. One hand above her head and the other one on her stomach. It didn't take long until she could smell who it was with her wolf sense, It was Klaus.

_How did I end up spooning with Klaus?_

Hayley remembered bits and pieces of her night, but not everything. Jackson had told her that the more she embraces the wolf in her, the more she will remember what she has done as a wolf when she turns back.

Suddenly Hayley felt some sort awkwardness. She didn't know what to do or what she wanted to do. In some way it felt good laying there on the cool grass, surrounded with birds, lake and sun, with Klaus's arms around her and their child.

She hadn't thought about Klaus in a romantic or sexual kind of way since the night their child was conceived. Truth to be told, she hadn't have time to think about something selfish like that, but maybe it was time to start to think about her love life. It wouldn't just be for her, it would also be for her child.

Give her child a real family where the mom and dad is happily together, or maybe give her child a nice step-dad.

Hayley remembered that after her parents had kicked her out after she had turned in to a wolf for the first time, living in different foster homes, she use to wish that she had a real happy family with her birth parents, maybe have a little brother or sister and that they all lived in a big house.

Before Hayley had made up her mind about what she should do about the situation she was in now; she being naked in Klaus's arms, he was waking up, she could feel his hair and nose tickle her neck.

His and on her stomach started to gently stroke it. This was the first time he was touching her baby-bump on her bare skin.

_He is probably feeling and listening to make sure she is okay after the transforming..._

Hayley made a little but sudden move to show Klaus that she was awake, but he didn't care, he just continued because knowing she was awake and not asking him to stop made him get the hint that it was okay for him to do so.

Suddenly something inside of Hayley had awaken. She started to feel his touch on her stomach as something more, like he was touching her as a woman not touching her as the woman carrying his child.

Both of them were quite, just laying there on the grass together.

Hayley could feel him breathe against her ear, which made her feel some kind of urge to turn around and maybe kiss him... but she didn't, instead she sat up.

"I think I'm gonna go and get my clothes" Hayley said.

Last night before turning she had hidden her clothes in the woods, knowing she would wake up naked. It was something most of the wolfs did, most often you also wake up close to the clothes because as a wolf you can smell them, smell some kind of familiarity, so after you are done hunting and running, you go back to your clothes, or near them anyway and fall asleep.

"Could you be a dear and get my clothes as well, I placed them next to yours, I'm going for a swim in the lake in the meanwhile" Klaus said with a playful grin on his face.

Hayley knew why he had put his clothes next to hers, his plan had all along been to fall asleep and wake up somewhere close to her, him being a wolf and been drawn to his clothes as well.

Klaus walked down to the water, not feeling any awkwardness over the fact that he was naked in front of her, but Hayley however took her first chance she got when he had turned around to walk behind some trees and quickly finding her clothes.

**I hope you guys weren't too disappointed about the fact that I didn't write about what they all did when they had transformed in to wolfs. I thin I will explore that a bit the next time they turn. **

**They didn't do anything special this time, just running and hunting other animals.**

**Please review!**


	20. POLL Please Read

**SORRY I forgot! **

**I forgot to add this to the chapter 19 that I uploaded just a few minutes ago!**

**There is a POLL on my profile where you can choose Hayley's romantic path! Please vote! **


End file.
